Hanamichi And The Kitsune
by vulpixfairy
Summary: A COMPLETED, AU, yaoi, shounen-ai Slam Dunk fit to fit the plot of Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast'. (click on the link for more details) RUHANA ROMANCE!
1. How It All Began

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor the actual plot and other things that are incorporated to Disney's Beauty and the Beast (I only tweaked some bits but they don't affect the actual thing)  
  
  
Author's notes: I thought it would be a good attempt to fix the Slam Dunk cast in Disney's Beauty and the Beast (One of my favourite movies that makes me feel fuzzy and say 'Awww'). Here are some things to be aware about before you start reading:  
  
1) Main warning: An AU (Alternate Universe) story with lots of shounen-ai (for first timers, it means 'boy/boy' love relationships) and sap and some angst and OOC (Out of Character). As you read further on, you'll see what I mean and I'm sure you can guess what the main pairing is because there are going to be some other pairings as well.  
  
2) I only tweaked some bits from the actual plot to fit to my story and I'm doing this out of pleasure, not for profit (I did say it in the disclaimer). I've created some original characters so they are literally mine.  
  
3) I placed it in the PG-13 because of some shounen-ai bits and for safety.  
  
4) I only appreciate and accept good and/or constructive criticism. No flamers are allowed because very few people, including myself, hate them. If you hate any elements to this story, keep them to yourselves and click the back button to read something else.  
  
There I said it. Anyway, here's the prologue to...  
  
  
Hanamichi and the Kitsune   
  
  
Prologue: How It All Began  
  
  
Once upon a time, in the beautiful country of Japan, faraway from civilizations of merry villages and towns, there situated a large castle hidden away in the emerald green sweeps of forests and gentle sloping hills. It was a wondrous place that you would find in a painting in the Lourve. A snowy white castle, towering high, surrounded in large gardens and the countryside scenery. A young boy...no...a young man lived in that shiny castle.  
  
He was a great warrior with unsurpassed sword-fighting skills and he was rich too. Not only was he a renowned warrior but he was a vision of perfect masculine beauty. Hair as black as a night sky devoid of stars, skin white as snow yet cold as icy marble and fox-slanted eyes blue as the deepest depths of the ocean. His facial features were sharply accentuated to highlight his beauty. His tall built stature was a feature sought out by many girls and ladies in the land. But alas, he held an icy heart, passing no deed of kindness or good to anyone, regardless of position, age and gender. The young warrior's name was Rukawa...Rukawa Kaede.   
  
He wasn't cruel nor evil. It was merely that his heart had been encased in an icy barrier, making him forget about expressing emotion ever since he lost his parents in a tragic accident. He hid himself in a safe haven of solitude and he was often seen alone in the forest, chopping down trees to perfect his sword fighting skills, leaving stumps in his path. He couldn't care less when the stumps would kill anything, even a nest of baby birds, in their vicinity. He would let no one come near him, even his faithful companions and servants for they would end up having scratches on their body parts as painful reminders of the young warrior's fiery need to be alone. Every girl who passed by to look at him was often sent away in tears. He held up a new reputation of being the Ice Prince as called by other warriors envious of Rukawa's skills.  
  
But then, one bright summer's day, when Rukawa was out in a clearing to practice his sword strokes, an old man in a cloak passed by, asking him to help guide him to a place nearby to rest his poor aching feet. The old man offered a small sapling of a sakura tree in exchange for the deed. The young warrior, who had sworn to not let someone take over his self, turned away with a huff. In one of his icy moods, he was repulsed by the man's haggard appearance and he sneered at the simple, tiny sapling. The old man warned him that he mustn't be deceived by appearances for beauty was found within. He also said that it would be disastrous if Rukawa was to continue to keep up with the icy demeanor. When Rukawa ignored him and decided to leave, the old man revealed his true self. His ugliness vaporized and Rukawa found himself facing a handsome samurai with a stern demeanor, wielding a magical sword. The samurai challenged him to a match and Rukawa immediately accepted. But Rukawa found himself easily defeated by the stronger man and silently begged for forgiveness. But the samurai gave no thought to accept an apology from the icy hearted young man because he had felt no love in his heart. As a punishment, the samurai, with his magical sword, transformed him into a fox-like beast and kept him in his castle as a prison. The other castle residents and the servants were also kept as prisoners along with Rukawa.   
  
Ashamed of his monstrous form, Rukawa fell deeper into pits of anger and sadness. He concealed himself inside his room and destroyed anything in his vicinity if he wanted to vent his raging temper he had kept inside his soul. A magical, silver hand-held mirror was his only window to the outside world.   
  
The sakura tree sapling, that had been offered earlier by the samurai, actually possessed magical properties. It was planted in a space in the garden just in front of Rukawa's bedroom. The sapling grew to a tremendous height, its buds bursting with fragrant pink blossoms. It was to bloom for five years. If Rukawa could learn to love another, regardless of anything, and earn love in return by the time the last sakura blossom fell, the spell would be broken. If not...he would be doomed to remain in his beast form for all eternity.  
  
As the years passed, Rukawa fell into angry depression, feeling himself consumed in darkness. He had lost all hope. Who would and could ever learn to love a beast?  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Hanamichi Sakuragi, The Rookie

Disclaimer: Applied in prologue  
  
  
  
Hanamichi and the Kitsune   
  
  
Chapter One: Hanamichi Sakuragi, The Rookie  
  
  
A cockerel crow sounded in the light morning air in the village fighting swordsman school and the sun filtered through the paper covered panes of the doors. An old over sized man was sitting on the wooden bench under one of the sakura trees, sipping a cup of green tea leisurely, his sword leaning against the bench. He was smiling as he watched several young men emerging from the sliding doors. Some of them were scratching and yawning. Some of them were checking their swords. Some of them were talking casually among themselves.   
  
  
"Ah...yes," the old man stood up, placing his cup onto the bench, "I see that they are all up."  
  
"Anzai-sensei!" a brash but stern voice brought the old man's attention, "Ohayo gozaimasu!"  
  
"Ah, Akagi-kun. Ohayo."  
  
"Sensei, the new student just arrived today. He waiting under one of the sakura trees."  
  
"Ah...sou ka, Akagi-kun. We better have an early start," he stood up from his seat and carefully adjusted his sword into his belt, "He'll have a lot to learn here in this school."  
  
  
The man before him stood about a foot taller than the old man. He had stern brown eyes that had a knowledgeable twinkle in them and he had a broad build like a wrestler. His name was Akagi Takenori, Anzai-sensei's first and most experienced students. Anzai patted Akagi's shoulder, leading him to the crowd of the other students. The other young men straightened themselves up as soon as their master and their senior approached them.   
  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, sensei!"   
  
The elder chuckled lightly, "Ohayo, minna. Today we have a new student joining in our school and I want you to make him feel welcome."  
  
  
Anzai-sensei looked behind to see a silhouette of a young man leaning against one of the sakura trees. He looked like he was reading a book and he tilted his head up as soon as he was silently called for. Placing the book away in the folds of his kimono, he swept a hand across his hair and came forward as the sakura petals showered his path, like it was a welcome march for him. The young man was good looking. He had bright red hair with chocolate brown eyes that had an arrogant yet friendly twinkle in them. He was physically well built like Akagi although he still slightly shorter than him. The redheaded young man smiled and bowed politely to the elder.  
  
  
"Sakuragi! My name's Sakuragi Hanamichi!" the redhead bellowed in a loud voice. Akagi seemed to wince at the loudness as do the other students. Anzai-sensei only smiled at the young man beneath his spectacles.  
  
"Ho ho ho...ah, Sakuragi-kun, you'll be living with us from now on, for we are a family. This is Akagi...Akagi Takenori," Anzai-sensei introduced the other man, "He will be your guide for the time being until you get used to our place."  
  
Much to the shock of the other students and the amusement of their master, Sakuragi started laughing loudly, "Ah ha ha! You look like a gorilla!"  
  
  
Suddenly, the loud voice of the redhead was cut off with a yell of pain after a punch occurred, causing the students to nervously look what had happened. An angry and annoyed Akagi had punched the redhead directly on the head, leaving a huge bump in the wake.  
  
  
"Baka!"  
  
The redhead growled, rubbing his head, "Teme...Gori..."  
  
Anzai-sensei chuckled with amusement, "Ma ma, Akagi-kun, Sakuragi-kun. We must get started on the agenda for the day," he ushered the two young men forward, "Akagi-kun, you go on ahead, you know what to do."  
  
  
The taller of the two men nodded and moved away to the crowd of students. Sakuragi was about to follow but he was restrained by the elder's grip on his sleeve.  
  
  
"Sakuragi-kun, I'm afraid you're only a beginner so you'll have to start from the basics. We'll be personally teaching you."  
  
"We?" Sakuragi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Anzai-sensei!"  
  
  
Sakuragi looked behind the elderly man to find three people of his age. There was a short girl with dark curls and shiny blue eyes. The young man next to her was about her height. He had his left ear pierced and he had curly brown hair and sharp brown eyes. The other young man was the tallest of the tree. He was wearing a smug expression as given by his ocean blue eyes. He had cropped black hair and his face was littered with several small scars. He stood in a proud position next to Anzai sensei.  
  
  
"Ah yes, these are my most trustworthy assistants. They'll be helping me to teach the basics of swordsmanship."  
  
The young girl grinned, "I'm Ayako, the assistant manager. This is my boyfriend, Ryota Miyagi and the scar faced one's Mitsui Hisashi."  
  
Mitsui frowned, "Knock it off, Ayako. It bothers me," Mitsui grumbled, making Ayako giggle.  
  
"Anou...don't forget about me," a small voice came from behind. They looked behind to see another young man smiling sheepishly behind them. He was slightly shorter than Mitsui. He had shiny brown hair and smiling brown eyes that were hiding behind spectacles, "A new student? Hi! I'm Kogure, Kogure Kiminobu."  
  
"Kogure-kun, you're just in time but are you sure you can still walk? The injury was quite serious," Anzai-sensei looked with concern at the young man's ankle. Sakuragi looked down to find it wrapped in bandages.  
  
"Daijoubu, sensei. Mitsui's a good doctor," Kogure gave Mitsui a wink, making the taller man chuckle lightly.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun, you'll start with a bamboo sword before you can hold the actual weapon," Anzai-sensei said as he handed the redhead a bamboo sword, "This is so that you can get used to holding it. It'll be too dangerous because the real weapon is very heavy."  
  
"But I don't need to use a baby sword, I want to use a real one!" Sakuragi scoffed, holding it by the tip, "I-oww!"  
  
"You mustn't disrespect the sensei, Sakuragi!" Ayako had brandished a paper fan and slapped it on the same spot Akagi had punched earlier.  
  
"Itai..." Sakuragi whimpered, rubbing his head.  
  
"Daijoubu, Hanamichi," Ryota winked, "You'll get used to it, trust me."  
  
A moment later, Sakuragi looked to see a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes in a blue kimono carrying a basket of groceries. When she turned about and saw the crowd, she scurried over and smiled at the newcomer, her eyes shining with a welcoming and friendly twinkle, "A new student?! I'll bet he'll be as good as onichan!"  
  
  
Sakuragi felt himself smiling at the young girl.   
  
  
"How silly of me! I'm Akagi Haruko, I'm the cook for this school," the girl smiled, "What's your name?"  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi."  
  
"Well, I hope you'll do well here, Sakuragi-kun. You have to practice hard, ne? I'd better get going to prepare lunch. Ja ne!" she waved good bye and set off once again.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun, minna," the group turned their attention on their sensei, "Ikuzo, we have a lot of ground to cover."  
  
  
  
"What a day..." Sakuragi murmured to himself as he sat under a sakura tree after his bath, "It's like a slave house."  
  
"Anou, Sakuragi-kun?"   
  
  
The redheaded young man looked up and grinned to find a smiling Haruko towering above him with a package at hand.  
  
  
"Oh...Haruko-san!"  
  
"You've been working really hard, Sakuragi-kun," she sat down next to him, "So I made you some of my special rice balls as a reward."  
  
"Arigatou, Haruko-san! Idatakimasu!" he grinned as he guzzled down the rice balls. When he finished, there were several rice grains stuck on the bottom half of his grinning face, "They're really delicious, Haruko-san."  
  
Haruko giggled, "Arigatou! Demo, you got rice grains all over your chin."  
  
"Ha ha! Sou ka!" he wiped away the grains with the back of his hand.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun, why did you come here to the school?" Haruko asked, trying to start up a conversation.   
  
Sakuragi sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk, crossing his arms at the back of his head, "I've always been interested in how the samurai fight. To tell you the truth, Haruko-san, my reading got me into it."  
  
  
Sakuragi reached into his kimono and pulled out a frayed book. Haruko took it carefully and began flipping it through with amazement.  
  
  
"Sakuragi-kun...this book is very difficult to read...not even onichan knows about it."  
  
"It belonged to my otousan," it was then she noticed how her companion's voice had softened, "That's another reason I want to learn how to use a sword. He was a great swordsman."  
  
"And where he is now, Sakuragi-kun?"  
  
  
Her answer was confirmed when Sakuragi looked up into the sky.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakuragi-kun..." she whispered, handing the book back to him, "I know how it feels to lose someone dear."  
  
"Haruko-san..."  
  
"A bandit group killed our parents when they were travelling home to onichan and I. We've been orphans for three years before Anzai-san took us in, he was so kind to us, treating us like we are his own flesh and blood. He made onichan his very first student in swordsmanship. It's true that we'll always miss our parents but we're happy the way we are."   
  
"Haruko-chan!" Ayako's voice echoed from the house, "I think I need your help!"  
  
"Hai, Ayako-san! I'll be right there," she turned to smile at Sakuragi, "Come back in later, ne? We'll be having dinner soon."   
  
  
The redhead watched as the girl went back into the house before turning back to see the bright afternoon sun. Several sakura began to flutter down onto him. Reaching out, he found several of the soft pink flowers floating and landing softly onto his open palm. His deep brown eyes looked thoughtful as he surveyed them.  
  
  
"Kirei..." his eyes then held a soft twinkle. But it was filled with loneliness, "Too bad, nobody's here with me to enjoy them. Everyone here is nice but..."  
  
  
A strong wind abruptly swept by, blowing the pink blossoms away. He watched the pink specks fly away to the hillsides.   
  
  
"It would be great to have someone who truly understands me..."  
  
  
To be continued...


	3. New Rivalry And The Hidden Castle

Disclaimer: Applied in prologue  
  
Author's note: Some names in the story may seem familiar from the other anime so don't be bothered. I use the names not the characters because I sometimes can't think up good original Japanese names.  
  
  
Hanamichi and the Kitsune   
  
  
Chapter Two: New Rivalry And The Hidden Castle  
  
  
"Gah! I lost again!" Yomoto shook his head, as he tended to his scratches on his arm before retrieving the fallen sword on the floor. Standing up, he turned to his two companions, "You're right. Himura-san is totally unbeatable."  
  
"I told you that you shouldn't have gone to challenge him like that," Ryukun said as he bandaged Yomoto's arm, "He has more experience that all of us put together."  
  
"But he won't be as good as Mitsui, Ryota, Kogure and Akagi," a soft and stern voice interrupted the young students.  
  
"Eh, Fei-san," they turned their heads to see a young man slightly taller than the rest, leaning against the doorframe. He had long brown hair up in a loose ponytail and had grey eyes. He gazed intently at his companions until another student named Darumo spoke up, "Demo, Fei-san, you've seen how he fights, his sword techniques are almost perfect."  
  
"Not quite so," Fei said, observing the silent man in the corner, "He still hasn't grasped the full scope of what it truly means to wield a sword. He doesn't understand that when holding a sword, you're carrying a piece of ancient history of great samurai throughout the generations and that you are using a weapon to find peace. But all I can see is his arrogance to become the best."  
  
"I heard that, Fei!" Fei was met with a pair of slanted green eyes that looked like green icicles, "Anzai-sensei knows that I'm the best there is."  
  
"I'm sorry, Himura but Anzai-sensei thinks that you have to have more practice with the sword. We're not practicing for the sake of fighting needlessly. We're all here to become good swordsmen, yes, but not for the sake of killing innocent people," Fei knew he was threading on thin ice.  
  
"I don't see why Mitsui, Ryota, Kogure and Akagi are labeled to be the best just because they were his first students..."  
  
  
Himura was slightly taller than Fei. He had long black hair tied in a tight ponytail with slanted green eyes. His eyes were shooting daggers at Fei who didn't flinch at his icy stare. The other men looked between the duo nervously before the tense atmosphere was broken by several shouts coming from outside.  
  
  
"What's that sound, Fei-san?" Darumo asked.  
  
Fei smiled slightly and went to the door, "Let's find out."  
  
  
They opened the door slightly and found Sakuragi training alone outside. Sweat glistened on his skin, dampening his kimono. His eyes were hard and determined as he swung his bamboo sword to and fro, creating great wind currents. Fei could still feel the soft breezes.  
  
  
"Anou...is that the newcomer, Sakuragi Hanamichi?" Yomoto pointed at the redhead.  
  
"Sugoi...he's nearly as tall as Akagi-san. Boy, he was the very first one who has the guts to stand up to him," Darumo commented.  
  
"I know. Why doesn't he stop training? I thought he wouldn't want to continue with the basics," Ryukun scratched his head.  
  
'He's got great potential, that Sakuragi Hanamichi...' Fei thought, watching the redhead work, 'Such powerful winds he's creating when he makes a swipe. Such power and stamina...I've never seen a person so vigorous in training...and only a beginner too...and Anzai sensei said that he'll be joining us within a few weeks...a normal rookie would only join after a year.'  
  
  
Fei looked at Himura's direction and found the young man looking enviously with something else in his eyes at the redhead.   
  
  
"Himura...what is he up to?" Fei whispered, feeling the presence of Himura disappearing.  
  
"Himura-san, where are you going?" Darumo asked but only got a grunt in return.  
  
"He knows..." Fei's voice held a deep ominous tone.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
'Sakuragi...be careful of Himura...he's bound to get you. I can see that there is more desire than envy in those jade eyes of his...'  
  
  
  
Sakuragi flopped onto the ground in exhaustion, letting the bamboo sword drop to his side. It had been a week since he had arrived and all he had done was to endure the basic training, the slaps from Ayako's paper fan and Akagi's punches. He made many friends with Ryota, Mitsui, Ayako, Kogure and Haruko as well as some of the other members in the school. He also had a goal to work for. Anzai sensei had promised him that within three weeks, he'll be able to join the normal classes with the other students and he could hardly wait.   
  
  
"A tensai mustn't laze around," Sakuragi said as he picked himself up and his bamboo sword. He resumed his exercises, "I'll never give up! I'll keep working hard to please you, otousan!"  
  
  
  
"Miyagi-kun!" Ayako smiled, finding her boyfriend watching Sakuragi from behind a tree, "What're you doing?"  
  
"Just looking at the new rookie, Aya-chan," Ryota said, "I've never seen such a powerful machine like this baka before."  
  
"Yes," Ayako agreed, "I've never seen anyone like him. His power and stamina, Anzai sensei really does see the power in making. Look at him. He was complaining long ago and now look at him."  
  
"Ayako, Ryota!" the couple looked to see Kogure limping slightly towards them, "Akagi's about to leave."  
  
"Sou ka! I've just remembered. Ikuzo, Aya-chan. We'd better see him off."  
  
  
  
"Kogure, Mitsui, Ryota, Miyagi, Ayako, I'm sure you can handle the students in my absence like the other times," Akagi instructed as he saddled up his horse, Haku, "Where's Sakuragi?"  
  
"He's still training," Ryota replied.  
  
Akagi grinned to himself, 'That baka...'  
  
"Onichan!" Akagi looked to see his sister running over and handing over a covered package to him, "Here are some rice balls to eat on the way. Be careful."  
  
"Daijoubu, Haruko-chan," Akagi assured her, taking the package.  
  
"Akagi-kun?"  
  
"Sensei!"  
  
"Akagi-kun, I've come to see you off. I wish you luck on finding new recruits for the school, as always. Be careful," Anzai sensei said.  
  
"Hai, sensei!" Akagi got onto his horse, "Ja, minna! I'll see you in three days. Ikuzo, Haku!"  
  
  
With a small kick in the shins, Haku neighed and they galloped away from the crowd.   
  
  
"Ne, Haruko-chan?" Ayako noticed that her younger companion looked worried, "Daijoubu. Your brother's a strong guy. He does this all the time, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes, Ayako-san, but I can't help feeling worried for him..."  
  
  
  
"Matte, Haku," Akagi pulled the reins, stopping his horse before stepping down to survey his surroundings.  
  
  
It was nighttime when Akagi stopped his search. So far he had found three new recruits they could join in the school in the next season. After travelling to find a road, he found himself in an unfamiliar part of the forest.   
  
  
"I don't remember coming here. Is there a...wait a minute..." guiding his horse, he found a sign post. But the letters were faded. It was pointing deeper into the dark forest, "Maybe if I travel further into the forest, I may have a better chance to come across a road I'm familiar with."  
  
  
He saddled onto his horse again and urged it to go forward. His sharp sense of hearing picked up unusual wind currents. Haku neighed in fright and Akagi could've sworn that he saw some shadows lurking behind the trees. As the wind howled louder, Haku stepped back nervously and neighed loudly when a stranger in a black cloak suddenly grabbed its reins.  
  
  
"Omae! Let go of my horse!" Akagi leapt from his horse and drew out his sword, "Leave!"  
  
"We don't want to miss out the fun, don't we? Your parents were foolish to mess with us."  
  
  
Akagi gasped slightly when he and his horse found himself surrounded by numerous dark shadows. His eyes slit with realisation as he gripped his sword tightly.  
  
  
"Wait a minute. Ninjas...you're all bandit ninjas from the Sunjio group...you're the ones who murdered our parents."  
  
Not giving a chance, the bandits made no hesitance to attack, "Kill him and take away his possessions!"  
  
"Run, Haku! Get away!" Akagi fiercely commanded his horse. The mighty creature broke free and sprinted away.  
  
"You fool! You're making it easier for us to kill you!" the leader bellowed as the swarm of ninjas hovered over the lone figure.  
  
"Get away!" Akagi's roar echoed in the forest as sounds of slashing flesh followed.   
  
"You're a strong one but you've underestimated us!" Akagi's eyes widened as he saw more of the ninjas surrounding him.  
  
'Kuso...there's too many. There's only one solution,' He quickly placed away his sword and broke into a fast run.  
  
"You'll never get away that easily. They'll deal with you!" the bandit leader's voice broke into Akagi's mind.   
  
  
Akagi ran deeper into the forest, getting scratches and his clothes torn by the sharp branches and roots. He froze when he heard growling voices. Looking behind, he found a pack of wolves in pursuit. He ran as fast as he could from the snarling creatures. Unfortunately, he sprained his ankle after tripping on a root, falling onto his side. Luckily, he found himself in a dark clearing and a castle in view. He ran towards the gate and shook it. In his frustration, he found it locked.  
  
  
"Tasukete! Can someone let me in?! Tasukete!"  
  
  
Suddenly the gate swung open and Akagi entered. Seeing the wolves about to pounce on him, he used his other leg to slam the gate shut. He scrambled in further and he picked himself up, leaning against his sword like a crutch. He gazed in awe at the gigantic castle before he limped forward to the entrance to shield him from the rain. He pounded on the door and it opened by itself. Entering it, he grunted in pain as he went into the reception hall.  
  
  
"Is anyone home? I don't mean to intrude but I was lost in the forest. I just need a place to stay for the night and a doctor to tend to my ankle," Akagi called.  
  
"The poor man, we must help him, Hiroaki," a soft voice sounded in the background.  
  
"Leave him alone, Akira," the other voice, "Maybe he'll leave."  
  
"Have a heart, Hiroaki," the voice stopped and a tall young man with spiky black hair and mischievous blue eyes came out of the shadows, "Anou...do you need some help?"  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea, Akira," another man emerged. He was slightly shorter than the other and also had black hair and blue eyes, except his hair is smooth. He had his arms crossed over his chest with an apprehensive expression.  
  
"Please forgive my...companion, my name is Sendoh Akira and he's Koshino Hiroaki," the taller of the two ushered Akagi to the fireplace, "Please warm yourself by the fire."  
  
"Arigatou," Akagi said with gratitude, not noticing a dark shadow looming nearby.  
  
"Akira!" Koshino said, "What if he finds out?!"  
  
"There's no time to waste, call the others and a doctor to treat this man's ankle. Hayaku!" Koshino closed his eyes in defeat and nodded, leaving the two men alone, "I apologise for our attitude. Times are hard."  
  
  
Akagi smiled understandably and looked to see a crowd coming near, their eyes filled with curiosity of their visitor. Sendoh gave a grin and introduced the servants and friends one by one. Akagi got to meet Sendoh's other companions, who were Maki, Kiyota, Jin, Fujima, Hanagata, Hasegawa and last but not least Uozumi who was tending to his ankle. They apologised that Youhei wasn't able to join. The friendly conversation turned cold when the lights suddenly went off and the sound of a door slamming open echoed like thunder.  
  
  
"Not good..." Uozumi frowned. He had a broad built like Akagi but he was taller than him by a few centimeters, "He's coming."  
  
"Uh oh..." Kiyota, the youngest member with tousled black hair and brown eyes, hid behind Maki, who had smooth brown hair and stern amber brown eyes.  
  
  
A growl was heard in the background and they could see a silhouette of a giant human that seemed to look like a mutant fox, standing much taller than Uozumi. Akagi could feel his throat tightening in evident fear.   
  
  
'What is this creature?' Akagi thought.  
  
"Who trespassed here?" a voice dripped with venom sounded out. Sendoh immediately stepped forward.  
  
"Kaede-kun, listen to me," Sendoh tried to reason, "This man is lost and I was only-"  
  
  
The fox-like creature roared.  
  
  
"Um...Rukawa-san, I just want to say that-"  
  
  
Before Koshino had a chance to say anything, the Kitsune roared even louder, making the rest of the crowd shrink back. His cold blue orbs were focused on the intruder.  
  
  
"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, I was lost in the forest-"  
  
"You're not welcome here!"  
  
"Gomen nasai," Akagi apologised again, keeping his fear and his instinct to draw his sword at bay, "I'll leave if you want to-"  
  
"What are you staring at?!"  
  
"N-Nothing!"  
  
"So you come to stare at me, have you?!  
  
"I mean no harm. I only need a place to stay!"  
  
"I'll give you a place to stay!" the Kitsune grabbed Akagi by the front, hauling him towards the stairs leading downwards.  
  
"Yamero! Yamero!"  
  
  
Akagi's protesting shouts were cut off by the slam of the large wooden door and the group in the foyer was left in the darkness.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Imprisonment

Disclaimer: Applied in prologue  
  
  
  
Hanamichi and the Kitsune   
  
  
Chapter Three: Imprisonment  
  
  
It was another weekend afternoon and all the students were resting. Sakuragi took the time to go under the shade of the sakura tree and read the old book. He was too absorbed in his reading to feel another presence near him. A poke on the side snapped him out of his own world and he found another young man near him. He had dark black hair and piercing green eyes that seemed to send chills down his spine. The redhead frowned at being interrupted.  
  
  
"Anou...who are you?" Sakuragi placed his book into his kimono, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"The name's Himura...Himura Sojiro...I've been watching you, Sakuragi Hanamichi."  
  
"Hontou? Ha ha, I thought I was alone whenever I'm practising," Sakuragi laughed, not noticing a wry smile on Himura's thin lips, his eyes glinting with perverted desire, "So...um...what are you doing here?"  
  
"To learn how to become the best swordsman," was the curt reply, "That's all I'm here for."  
  
"How blunt," Himura raised an eyebrow when he noticed the redhead frowning, "Is that it? Don't you ever think about the fun in it?"  
  
"Fun? What is fun in that? Don't you ever strive?" Sakuragi shivered at the cold tone.  
  
"Of course, I do."  
  
"Sakuragi, why don't you join me once we finished? Just you and me, as two powerful swordsmen in all of Japan," Himura smiled ruefully, "And perhaps we can get better acquainted."  
  
  
In truth, Sakuragi had noticed the sinister gleam in those freezing green orbs and the way his voice sounded. He felt uncomfortable with him not like the others. Somehow he felt that Himura wouldn't be the type to understand.  
  
  
"I'm afraid I'm declining your offer, Himura-san," Sakuragi stood up with a frowning shine in his brown eyes, "I'm not here to become a killer but to become the best there is to bring peace to people."  
  
"You can still think about it, Hanamichi-kun," this drew an angry growl from the redhead.  
  
"Nobody calls me by that!" he reached for his bamboo sword and knocked it directly on his head, leaving a bump, "Only my otousan and my friends can call me Hanamichi!"  
  
  
With a huff, he swung the sword over his shoulder and walked away to the fields and hills that were ahead of the building. A chuckle brought Himura back to reality. He slanted his eyes dangerously when he saw Fei next to him with an amused expression.  
  
  
"I don't think that young redhead takes a liking to you, Himura," Fei commented, "He has a good sense of character judgment. He's not as dumb and innocent as he looks. I guess he possesses quite good strength."  
  
"Too good, in fact. But I'm not giving up until he gives into me."  
  
"I won't be too sure of that, Himura," Fei frowned, "I know what you're up to. You're planning to make him submit to you, aren't you?! Don't think I'm dumb about these kinds of relationships. You're going to hurt that young redhead!"  
  
"Urusei! And are YOU going to do anything about it?!"  
  
"It's not my business but I'm telling you that you're going to regret it!" with an icy glare, Fei walked away back into the school, leaving Himura to his deadly thoughts.  
  
'I'll make you see my power, Hanamichi. Just you wait...'  
  
  
  
"That guy scares me to hell..." Sakuragi shook his head after finding himself standing on a hill that was overlooking an evergreen forest. His brown eyes turned misty with deep thought, 'I wonder what's beyond this forest...what lies out there?'  
  
"Sakuragi-kun?" the redhead turned to see Kogure smiling at him, "What're doing out here?"  
  
"Just thinking, Megane-kun," Sakuragi grinned but turned to slight questioning when he found his senior alone when he was supposed to be with Mitsui to nurse his still sore ankle, "Aren't you with Mitchy?"  
  
"He's still busy treating some of the students," Kogure smiled but Sakuragi could see a worried look in his senior's eyes.  
  
"Megane-kun, is something worrying you?" Sakuragi asked with concern which surprised Kogure, "Is it about Gori?"  
  
"Hai, Sakuragi-kun. Akagi-kun would usually return after three days at most," the spectacled young man said, "It's been a whole week..."  
  
"Matte, Megane-kun...I hear something..." the redhead frowned as he tried to decipher the sounds, "Horse hooves..."  
  
"Horse hooves?" the older of the two looked to see a familiar horse neighing and rushing out of the woods. His eyes widened, "Haku?! Haku! Where's Akagi?!"  
  
  
Kogure tried to pull the reins but the horse kept on neighing, trying to direct them into the forest.   
  
  
"Gori's gone missing?!" Sakuragi cried in shock. His eyes were set with determination as he ran to where Kogure was and saddled on Haku, "Megane-kun, go back and tell the others that I'll find Gori."  
  
"Demo, Sakuragi-kun, it'll be dangerous!" Kogure protested to the younger man.  
  
"Megane-kun, this is serious! You must trust me, there isn't enough time. Besides, your ankle is still not healed. Daijoubu, I'll be back soon with him. Tell the others not to worry," he patted the horse's neck gently, "Ikuzo, Haku! Let's go find Gori!"  
  
  
With a shout, the redhead atop the horse sped off into the forest. Kogure looked back with a worried glance.  
  
  
"Sakuragi...please come back safely..." he whispered before turning back to the building as fast as he could to pass his junior's message.  
  
  
  
"Woah...I don't remember seeing this place...woah, Haku..."  
  
  
Sakuragi's eyes widened in amazement as they took in the sight of the castle. But he couldn't help feeling a chill down his spine.  
  
  
"This place really gives me the creeps..." he felt Haku neigh in fright, shifting restlessly, "Steady, Haku. Steady..."  
  
  
He leapt down from Haku. His eyes widened with relief when he found a stable close by. After making Haku was safe and secure, he took a closer beyond the gates.   
  
  
"Shimatta!" he pushed the gates open and knelt down. One of Akagi's wooden sandals, broken and splintered, was on the ground in a pitiful state. Sakuragi looked up to see the doors in front of him, "Gori..."  
  
  
  
"Hymph! You've seen what've happened, Akira," Koshino said with irritation, "It would've been better to leave him alone otherwise Rukawa-san wouldn't have got angry."  
  
"I was only trying to be hospitable, Hiroaki! What happened to you?! Are you starting to act like him?!," Sendoh said sternly. Koshino's eyes widened, feeling his heart beat so fast. He had never seen the other look so angry before. He turned away sharply, not wanting to look at Sendoh in the eye. Sendoh softened, regretting for shouting at Koshino, "Hiroaki...look. We can hope for a miracle that Kaede can break the spell. He just needs someone to love him and he can return that love."  
  
"I don't know what to think and do anymore, Akira. How many years have passed?! This is Rukawa-san's final year, for crying out loud! It's only weeks away!" Koshino's eyes started to water, "He's getting worse...Akira...I..."  
  
  
Sendoh looked sadly at him and took the smaller man in his arms. At the contact, Koshino started crying.   
  
  
"Daijoubu, Hiro-kun..." Sendoh soothed him, "Everything will be all right."  
  
"Akira...why do you always look on the positive side on things..." Koshino sniffed slightly after crying.  
  
"You're the one who taught me that, Hiroaki..." he leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Aishiteru, Hiro-kun..."  
  
"Aishiteru, Akira..." Koshino murmured, pulling away slightly, "I only wish a miracle would happen...I want to see the sun again..."  
  
"Somehow, Hiro-kun...I've a funny feeling that the miracle will come to us today..."  
  
  
  
"Sumimasen, is anyone home? Hello?" Sakuragi peeked his head through the door. Seeing no one in sight, he ventured forward and climbed up the stairs, all the time awed at the size of the large space before him, unaware of the danger he was placing himself into, "Gori? Gori? Are you here?"  
  
  
Sakuragi didn't know where he was going. He passed along the long corridors, looking inside the rooms and halls and climbing up and down the stairs. All he could think of was finding Akagi and get him out of this place. He didn't know that he was being watched by the curious residents and servants.   
After a few minutes of walking endless about, he found himself going downstairs, feeling the stone walls against his palm. He shivered when he saw the chains and axes.  
  
  
"What's this place...is anyone here?"  
  
"Sakuragi?" the redhead's eyes widened to see a figure in the corner, his wrists and ankles in shackles. It was Akagi.  
  
"Gori!"  
  
  
The redhead grabbed a flaming torch and went to his senior's side. Akagi looked like he was battered to bits and his clothes turned into rags. The older man's stern eyes were filled with a relieved and shocked look.  
  
  
"Sakuragi?! How did you find me?" he was shocked beyond words that the young redhead would have the guts to travel in a dangerous place to rescue him.  
  
"Kuso...the chains won't break free!" Sakuragi fumed as he tried to break the shackles, "You're hurt too! We have to get you out of here and get Mitchy to treat you!"  
  
"Sakuragi, I want you to leave this place," Akagi said sternly.  
  
"Who's done this to you?!" Sakuragi asked with concern written on his face.  
  
"You must leave now! Before he comes back!"  
  
"Iie! I won't leave you, Gori!"  
  
  
Suddenly, he felt a strong force grabbing his arms, making him drop the torch, crashing the place into partial darkness.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?!" a booming voice echoed.  
  
"Run, Sakuragi!" Akagi shouted.  
  
"Who's there? Who are you?!" Sakuragi cried out, unable to see the stranger. After a moment, it was then he could partially see a figure of a tall human-like being near him.  
  
"The master of this castle..." the voice sounded cold and harsh.  
  
"I've come to find my senior, let him go!" Sakuragi pleaded, "He's injured badly!"  
  
"He shouldn't have trespassed here!" the other shouted back, his blue eyes glinting dangerously.  
  
"But Gori will become sick! Onegai, I'll do anything!" Sakuragi implored strongly, gazing intently at the stranger.  
  
"There's nothing you can do!" the stranger slowly walked away without a care, "He's my prisoner."  
  
"There must be something I can do...matte!" the stranger paused in his tracks. The young redhead held back a lump in his throat and gave an apologetic look at his senior. He looked at the stranger's back and said softly, "Take me instead..."  
  
The stranger turned about and looked at Sakuragi incredulously, "You'll take his place?"  
  
"Sakuragi, yamero! You don't know what you're doing!" Akagi protested but Sakuragi ignored him.   
  
"If I did, will you let him go?" Sakuragi said.  
  
"Yes...but, you must promise to stay here forever," the voice softened but still held its icy tone.  
  
"Come into the light..." the other seemed to shrink but gave into Sakuragi's request.  
  
  
Sakuragi saw a paw covered in dark black fur before the rest of the body emerged. The redhead found himself staring face to face with a black furred fox-like beast with blue eyes glinting like crystals. He stood way taller than Sakuragi. The redhead felt truly afraid for the very first time. He gasped at the sight and looked away, finding Akagi facing him.   
  
  
"Iie, Sakuragi! I won't allow it!" but Sakuragi pulled away and stood up, facing the Kitsune who was looking expectantly at him.  
  
The redheaded young man held back his sobs of fear and sadness. With that, his reply sealed the deal, "Y-You have my word..."  
  
"Done!"  
  
  
The Kitsune moved away leaving Sakuragi in the spotlight. The redhead felt his heart crumble as he fell onto his knees in despair. He could barely hear the sounds of shackles being unlocked.   
  
  
"Sakuragi, don't throw your life away like this! I'm not worth it! Please don't do this! Come back to the school!" Sakuragi looked up to see Akagi kneeling in front of him. The taller man was grasping his shoulders and pulling into a hug, "You idiot!"  
  
"Gomen, Gori, but this is the only way to grant you your freedom," Sakuragi whispered as he hugged the man back.  
  
Suddenly the warmth disappeared and Sakuragi found his senior dragged away by the Kitsune, "Sakuragi!"  
  
"Gori! Matte!" Sakuragi cried out desperately.  
  
  
  
Akagi was once again dragged. But this time, he was led to a carriage and the Kitsune threw him in, closing the doors. Akagi was protesting loudly, "Yamero! Onegai! Spare my friend! Onegai!"  
  
"He's no longer your concern. But I won't do him any harm. Take him to wherever he came from," the Kitsune commanded icily. At the command, the carriage horses neighed and stomped outside the gates and away the castle, carrying the passenger.  
  
  
The Kitsune looked back into the house, his eyes slit with cold depths.  
  
  
'He's mine...'  
  
  
  
Sakuragi couldn't believe what had happened. Akagi had been taken away forcefully by that cold-hearted creature. The thought of not being able to see Akagi and his other friends again brought painful sadness to his heart. He felt a burn in the back of his eyes and salty tears trickled down his cheeks. The redhead didn't normally express his sadness but he couldn't help being swept over by an urge to weep, crying out his sorrow. It was at that moment the Kitsune found the sobbing redhead. He frowned at the sight.  
  
  
"You cold-hearted Kitsune!" Sakuragi shouted, still sobbing, "I never had the chance to be close to Gori! I'll never see my friends again...you didn't let me see him off..."  
  
"I'll show you to your room," the Kitsune said monotonously.  
  
"My-my room..." he stopped sobbing, the tears still trickling down his cheeks, "B-But I..."  
  
"Do you want to stay in this dungeon?!" he half-shouted at the redhead.  
  
The redhead shook his head weakly and whimpered his reply, "No..."  
  
"Then follow me..." the Kitsune said, leading the way.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi nervously walked slowly behind the Kitsune, suddenly feeling afraid of the large statues decorating the hallways staring at him with lifeless eyes. He could hardly believe that his life had been turned upside down to save his sempai's life. Afraid to wander in the darkness lurking in the corners, he quickly caught up with the Kitsune, chewing his trembling lip to hold his cries inside. The other looked behind to see sorrow building up in the brown eyes of the redhead. For some reason, he felt uncomfortable seeing the young man cry.  
  
  
"I...I hope you like it here..." the Kitsune softened his voice awkwardly, trying to start up a conversation, "This castle is now your home and you can go anywhere you like except the west wing."  
  
"But what is in the west wing-" Sakuragi's question was cut off when the Kitsune faced him with icy orbs that were his eyes.  
  
"It is forbidden!" he shouted, making the redhead flinch and pull back at the loud voice.  
  
  
He led the redhead to a secluded hallway where there was a single pair of doors. When the doors were opened, Sakuragi found himself in a large bedroom with an adjoined bathroom. Sakuragi walked in slowly, his heart heavy with loneliness and sorrow.  
  
  
"If you need anything, my companions and servants will tend to your needs," brown innocent eyes met with cold blue ones. The Kitsune gritted his teeth as he passed another message, "You will...join me for dinner. That's not a request!"  
  
  
With that, he slammed the doors shut in Sakuragi's face. The redhead balled his fists and punched the wooden surface of the doors, leaving a slight dent, screaming loudly. Feeling the burn on his tear glands, he ran to the bed and threw himself over the blankets. The bamboo sword dropped onto the floor and rolled under the mattress. Lying on the bed, he buried his face into his arms and continued to weep. His cries of pain and sorrow were absorbed in the walls of the bedroom, leaving the redhead to wallow in loneliness.  
  
  
To be continued...


	5. Fading Hope

Disclaimer: applied in the prologue  
  
  
  
Hanamichi And The Kitsune  
  
  
Chapter Four: Fading Hope  
  
  
Akagi groaned as he blinked his eyes open to find that he was lying on his bed back in his own bedroom. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain riveted to his ankle. He pulled back the blanket and found it securely wrapped in tight bandages. Scratching his head, he tried to remember what had happened.  
  
  
'How did I end back here? What happened to-' his thoughts were cut off when he remembered how he was dragged away from Sakuragi, 'Masaka! Sakuragi's still back in that castle!'  
  
"Akagi?!" the tall man looked at the opened doorway to find Kogure standing there with relieved eyes. He was carrying a tray of food and some green tea, "Yokatta...you're all right. I thought that you might be hungry so I brought you some food."  
  
"How did you find me, Kogure?" Akagi inquired as he picked up his bowl of rice and started eating with some beef teriyaki.  
  
"Mitsui and Ryota are the ones who found you, Akagi. You were near the stream not far from the school. You were injured so badly that they had to carry you. Mitsui treated your ankle and it should be fine in a couple of days," the spectacled young man said, before looking at the taller man with worried eyes, "What happened to Sakuragi? We didn't find him with you."  
  
  
At the words, Akagi paused, his eyes dark with an ominous look.   
  
  
"Sakuragi's taken as a prisoner. He traded places with me to set grant me my freedom," he placed his bowl that was half full of rice back on the tray, not wanting to eat anymore, "That kid...he sacrificed everything in order to see that I'm safe from that monster's clutches."  
  
  
Kogure gasped in disbelief at the news.  
  
  
"How did it happen, Akagi?"  
  
  
Akagi related the tale to his companion about the ninja encounter, how he got imprisoned in the castle, meeting with the horrible beast-like creature and how valiant and selfless Sakuragi was to give up his freedom in exchange to his own safety. Kogure was left with a heavy heart after he finished.   
  
  
"What's to be done..." Kogure balled his fists, "Anzai-sensei has been worried out you and Sakuragi. But when he didn't see Sakuragi with you, he changed. He's become ill and I don't see him smile anymore. He has high expectations for Sakuragi."  
  
"Kogure..." Akagi patted the other man's shoulder in comfort, "There has to be a way to rescue him...would you mind you could leave for a moment. I need some time to think. Just leave the ocha on the table."  
  
"Aa, Akagi..." Kogure nodded and picked up the tray of half eaten food, but left the tea beside Akagi, "Akagi, don't walk around so much. The sprain you have is quite serious that the ligaments and tendons are severely twisted. Mitsui says that you might not be able to walk again if you strain too much."   
  
  
Akagi was left to his thoughts after Kogure left, the door left ajar. He noticed that it was lightly snowing outside.  
  
  
'Winter's here...' Akagi thought as he draped his jacket, that was hung on a nearby chair, over his shoulders. He took his cup of green tea and limped slowly over to the porch.  
  
  
Sitting down carefully, he sipped his tea, watching the snowflakes float gently onto the white carpet of frosty snow. He could see the shadows in the sensei's own quarters, picturing the depressed elder on his bed, looking ill. He felt guilt welling up inside of him. He thought that Sakuragi was nothing but a hotheaded idiot but after that incident, he found himself thinking that under the brash attitude, the redhead was a good-hearted, selfless young man. He felt like he was the cause of his sensei's illness. He pictured what would happen to the young redhead in the lonesome castle. He found himself imagining the redhead with tears of loneliness and pain, his smile completely disappeared from his face.   
  
  
The painful images of the sad redhead made Akagi clear what he was about to do, 'Sakuragi...I'll come and get you out of that awful place. Until I regain my strength back, I'll come for you, even if my sprained ankle permits me not to be able to walk again.'  
  
  
A lone snowflake fell onto one of Akagi's hands. He took a glimpse at the beautiful, delicate looking ice before it melted from his body heat. He gripped his cup of ocha tightly.  
  
  
'Wait for me, Sakuragi...'  
  
  
  
Sakuragi didn't know how long he had cried. He was on the verge of closing his sore eyes and to go sleep but he was still sobbing the pain he had kept in his heart. He sniffed and hugged one of the pillows tighter to his chest, trying to quell his sorrow.  
  
  
'That cruel Kitsune...I'll never forgive him!' Sakuragi gripped the pillow hard, his eyes hard with anger yet soft with pain, 'I hate him! I'll never forgive him! Never!'  
  
  
Just then, his bedroom doors were knocked softly. Sakuragi immediately sat up, still sniffing and sobbing.  
  
  
"Who's there?" Sakuragi choked, trying to keep a straight voice. He straightened out his kimono and brushed his hair. He rubbed his sore eyes free of tears before he strolled to the door.  
  
"Sakuragi-san? We're friends. Could you let us in?"  
  
  
The voice, Sakuragi decided, sounded warm and friendly. Letting out a breath, he opened the door and found four people outside. Three young men about his age and a young girl who looked like she was eight years old. The tallest of the four smiled at him with a warm look on his face. They looked normal to the redhead, unlike the Kitsune.  
  
  
"Anou...can we come in?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hai..." Sakuragi mumbled as he allowed them to enter.  
  
"We thought we could cheer you up with some ocha and some onigiri, Sakuragi-san," the other man who was near the tallest man said kindly as he placed a tray of delicious-looking rice balls and a cup of steaming green tea nearby.  
  
"Oh, my name is Sendoh Akira," the spiky haired man with blue eyes introduced himself before bringing his other three companions forward, "This is Koshino Hiroaki and this..."  
  
  
He pointed to the other man who was carrying the little girl in his arms. The young man had sky blue eyes and smooth cropped black hair whereas the little girl was having her shiny brown hair in tight plaited pigtails and a sweet smile on her pale yet rosy face.  
  
  
"This is Mito Youhei and his daughter, Chiriko. He rarely gets a break from his duties as a watchman but this is one of his chances to freely walk where he likes with Chiri-chan."  
  
  
Sakuragi couldn't help but smile slightly as he helped himself to some of the onigiri and the ocha. He felt his loneliness and sadness ebb away by the warm characters of his new companions. Chiriko giggled as she wriggled from her father's embrace and went to the redhead and sat next to him with shiny black eyes filled with fascination.  
  
  
"Sugoi...your hair is so red like strawberries...iie, like the fire of the sun," Sakuragi chuckled at the comment and fiddled with the girl's hair, "Ni-chan, what's your name?"  
  
"It's Sakuragi...Sakuragi Hanamichi."  
  
"You can call me Chiri-chan 'cause I like you, Hana-nichan," Chiriko giggled as she gave the redheaded man a great hug. Sakuragi cradled the girl on his lap, gazing at the other three men.  
  
"We and the rest of us heard about what happened, Sakuragi," Sendoh said with a sympathetic look, "That was a very brave thing you did."  
  
"We all think so, Sakuragi-san," Koshino agreed, holding on Sendoh's hand.  
  
The pained look returned to Sakuragi's face and Chiriko immediately felt sorry for him, "But I lost my freedom, my dreams of becoming a swordsman to bring peace...everything..."  
  
Youhei sat next to the redhead and patted his shoulder, comfort shining in his soothing blue eyes, "Cheer up, Sakuragi. Everything will be all right. You'll see."  
  
  
Just then, the clock chimed. Youhei stood up and stretched himself.  
  
  
"I have to get back to my watch, minna. Ikuzo, Chiri-chan, we have to get back to work."  
  
"Matte otousan, Hana-nichan, can I come and see you again?" the girl asked.  
  
"If you want to, Chiri-chan," Sakuragi smiled at the child.  
  
"Ja ne, Hana-nichan!" she waved before joining her father, leaving the room.  
  
"Sakuragi," Sendoh addressed the redhead while leading him to the large cupboard, "We've actually come to help you dress up for dinner. He's expecting you to be there. Why don't you take a look?"  
  
'The Kitsune wants me to go to dinner in that manner! Hymph!' still left in his bitter thoughts, he nevertheless opened the cupboard.   
  
  
He was bombarded with amazement and awe of the men's kimonos displayed before him. Made of silk and cotton, surprisingly all in rainbow colours of the elements of the earth. He looked back at Koshino and Sendoh who were looking at him expectantly.  
  
  
"Do you want us to help?" Koshino smiled.  
  
"We can pick one for you to start," Sendoh offered.  
  
"Iie, both of you are very kind. Demo..." the expression on Sakuragi's face was unreadable, "I'm not going to dinner."  
  
The two men's faces were stricken with horror, "But you must."  
  
Koshino looked worriedly at Sendoh, 'Rukawa-san's going to kill him...'  
  
The three men were interrupted when a servant came at the door with a nervous voice, "Anou, minna-san, dinner is served."  
  
  
  
The Kitsune was pacing back and forth before a raging fire with a burning need to release his temper and impatience. Two young men were watching. Hanagata, a tall man with smooth black hair and spectacled brown eyes and Maki, who was slightly shorter but has brown hair and eyes, were near the table.  
  
  
"Where's that do'aho?! I told him to come down," he glared at the others, "Why isn't he here yet?!"  
  
"Rukawa, the kid has a hard day, losing everything in all at once for the sake for Akagi. You should be more considerate and sensitive about his feelings," Maki tried to reason.  
  
"Anou...Rukawa-san, I couldn't help feeling that strange as it seems, that young redhead may be able to lift the spell," Hanagata deduced, "I was wondering if you know about it-"  
  
"Of course, I did!" the two men drew back at the loud tone of their superior, "I'm not a baka!"   
  
"All you need to do is to earn his love and trust and you let him see your real self and earn your love and trust, and voila! The spell is broken!" Hanagata said with optimism, "You'll be transformed back into your normal state and we'll no longer be prisoners in our own home."  
  
"I don't know, Toru," Maki said, scratching his chin in deep thought, "This sort of arrangement takes time. And...I've a feeling that some people will object to this kind of relationship. That kid may be quite uncomfortable with it."  
  
"That didn't matter to Akira and Hiroaki, Shinichi. We've accepted their relationship," he turned to the still pacing Kitsune, "I don't see how it won't work out for Rukawa-san and Sakuragi-san. And besides over half of the sakura blossoms on the tree is gone. We have to take action."   
  
"Look at Sakuragi, he's good-looking and look at me!" the Kitsune roared, flashing his furry face and awkward large and hairy stature.  
  
  
The other two looked at each other. Hanagata shrugged when Maki looked at him.  
  
  
"Perhaps the kid will see through all that if you attempt to do some changes," Maki said thoughtfully, "For one, you should try to smile more often."  
  
"Don't forget to be polite to him and listen to what he says," Hanagata chipped in.  
  
"Be considerate to his actions and make sure you answer his questions."  
  
"Be gentle towards him if he gets scared."  
  
  
Hanagata's and Maki's tips began to overlap in the Kitsune's head, making him grind his teeth in frustration. But at the last moment, both of his companions simultaneously came to one final tip that he should really keep in mind.  
  
  
"You must learn to control your anger."   
  
  
A squeak of the door handle pierced in the air, bringing about their attention.   
  
  
"He's coming..." Maki said, watching the young figure looking expectantly for the redhead to enter. But Koshino's head appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Where's the do'aho?" Koshino gulped at the dangerous tone of his superior.  
  
"Um...uh...Sakuragi-san is...um...preparing for the...um...he's..." he paused and spoke in a frightened tone, "He's not coming..."  
  
"NANI?!" the shout reverberated outside the dining hall.  
  
  
Within seconds, the Kitsune was running full speed up the stairs after banging the doors open with brutal force. Koshino, Maki and Hanagata ran after him as fast as they could to catch up to him. By then, the Kitsune reached to his destination and start pounding the doors with his balled paws, anger and impatience flashing in his blue eyes. All the while, he was shouting.  
  
  
"I told you to come down to dinner!"   
  
"I'm not hungry!" Sakuragi's stubborn voice was edged with a bitter tone.  
  
"If you don't come out, I'll-I'll break down the door!"  
  
"Anou...Rukawa-san, I don't think you should address Sakuragi-san in that kind of manner," Koshino said after braving enough courage to his superior.  
  
"I suggest that you should ask him in a gentler manner," Hanagata suggested.  
  
"But he's being so difficult," the Kitsune said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Gently, Rukawa," Maki said firmly but softly.  
  
With a begrudged face, he tried in a grumpy but soft voice, "Will you come down to dinner?"  
  
"No!" a soft but still angry voice emerged from behind the bedroom doors.  
  
The Kitsune glared accusingly at Maki, "Easy, Rukawa. Keep trying."  
  
"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me to dinner," his fists were balled and his temper was over the top. The three companions could only hope that he wouldn't erupt like a volcano, "Please..."  
  
"No, thank you!" Sakuragi sounded like he was ready to sob again.  
  
"You can't stay in there forever!"  
  
"I can if I want to!"  
  
"Fine! You can starve for all I care!"  
  
  
With a roar of defeat, the Kitsune ran away to the other way, leaving a few broken vases and paintings along the way. The three men winced at the impact of damage. Koshino saw Sendoh slowly coming out of the doors, closing them softly. He was wearing a worried expression.  
  
  
"That didn't go well, did it?" Koshino sighed, feeling Sendoh wrapping his arm around his waist.  
  
"Sakuragi's still feeling sore about Kaede's cold attitude. I'll try talking to him," Sendoh said, "I'm sure he'll see my reasoning."  
  
"Great, Uozumi and Kenji will be very disappointed when they hear that their food masterpieces are wasted," Maki rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming.  
  
Hanagata sighed, "Look, it's been a hard day for all of us. We'll just have to tell them that they can complain tomorrow and stop making a fuss. Shinichi and I will get the others to store the food for another day. Good thing, the menu's only on sushi. We'll see you two later."   
  
  
Koshino and Sendoh watched as the two men went away.   
  
  
"What shall I do, Akira?" Koshino asked, feeling Sendoh kissing his cheek softly.   
  
"You just go back to our room and rest, ne? I'll be there as soon as I try to reason with Sakuragi," after another brief kiss and a warm smile, he entered the room again.   
  
'I hope you know what you're doing, Akira...' Koshino thought as he went away.  
  
  
  
"I asked him nicely and he refused me!" the Kitsune said to himself as he entered his room, throwing a broken table to the side, crashing it into the wall.   
  
  
He made his way to the balcony where he could see the sakura tree outside and the table that had the magical silver mirror. The tree was still blooming in the snow, its pink blossoms flowering while letting out a pleasant perfume in amidst the freezing weather.   
  
  
"What does he want me to do?! Beg?!" his hand impulsively grabbed the mirror and he spoke to it, "Show me the boy!"  
  
  
The mirror glowed in a white aura before a picture formed where the glass was. It showed Sakuragi and Sendoh on the bed. The redhead was still crying but he looked red with anger with his arms crossed over his chest. Sendoh was trying to reason with the redhead. The Kitsune listened intently to the conversation.  
  
  
"Kaede isn't really bad once you get to know him. Sakuragi, why don't you give my friend a chance?"  
  
"I don't want to get to know him, Sendoh! I don't want anything to do with that cruel Kitsune!"  
  
  
The last words of the redhead echoed in his mind as the picture dissipated. His heart grew heavy with a painful ache and his eyes were filled with remorse.  
  
  
"What's the use, I'm just fooling myself...he'll never see me as anything but a monster," as he placed the mirror down, a particularly large sweep of sakura was torn from the branches of the tree. The Kitsune looked at the pink clump in dismay before placing his head in his paws, "It's hopeless..."  
  
  
To be continued...


	6. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: applied in the prologue  
  
  
  
Hanamichi And The Kitsune  
  
  
Chapter Five: A New Beginning  
  
  
"Sakuragi, please listen to me," Sendoh pleaded to the redheaded young man, "Kaede is just as lost as you are. He just needs guidance and perhaps you can help him. Help him to learn to love again."  
  
"Why should I care about him!" the spiky haired man flinched at the tone, "He shouldn't have shouted at me like that. It just cuts me deep, he doesn't care that I have feelings that can be broken!"  
  
"Sakuragi-"  
  
"No! You listen to me! I've been a fricking orphan ever since my otousan died from the war. I've been alone for ten years and people kept on mocking me just because I've got flaming red hair or that I'm just an outsider, an abnormal person! I've got the opportunity to make new friends and now the Kitsune took them away from me! You wouldn't understand..." Sakuragi turned away from Sendoh, burying his head into his hands and started sobbing again, "T-The Kitsune wouldn't understand..."  
  
"He will understand, Sakuragi...you just have to give him a chance...come here..." the taller man pulled the redhead in his embrace, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Sakuragi cried even louder, "Daijoubu...it's okay...stop crying...shhh..."  
  
"Gomen, Sendoh..." the redhead apologised after his sobs decreased, his voice filled with remorse, "I'm sorry for troubling you like this..."  
  
  
Sendoh shook his head in dismissal. He gripped Sakuragi's hand and gave him a pleading look.  
  
  
"At least take the chance to get to know him, Sakuragi, okay?" he smiled before he stood up, letting go of his hand. He made his way to the doors, "Sumimasen, Sakuragi, but I have to go back to my lover."  
  
"Matte, Sendoh. It's Koshino-san, isn't it?"  
  
At this Sendoh blushed bright pink, "You knew?"  
  
"I'm not stupid, you know. I've seen it before back at my school. With Mitchy and Megane-kun."  
  
The other chuckled slightly before his face turned serious, "Will you give it try, Sakuragi?"  
  
  
Sakuragi laid down on the bed, clutching the pillow close to him.  
  
  
"I'll try, Sendoh."  
  
"Aa...oyasumi, Sakuragi."  
  
"Oyasumi, Sendoh," as the doors closed, Sakuragi sat up again, contemplating over Sendoh's words.  
  
'At least take the chance to get to know him, Sakuragi...'  
  
  
The redhead gazed back at the door, his brown eyes reflecting determination.  
  
  
  
"Akira," Koshino smiled as Sendoh laid next to him on the bed on the blankets, "What took you so long?"  
  
"I think Sakuragi took my reasoning, Hiro-kun," he brushed his lips over the other's comfortingly, "I just hope you're ready to play."  
  
"Hmmm...Akira..."  
  
  
They spoke no further as their lips fused together in love and passion.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi cautiously opened the doors and peered out. He could partially see where he was even though it was dark. He could hear the moaning echoes of the outside wintry winds but saw no one in sight. After stepping out, he closed the doors behind him and walked to the stairs. After walking down the stairs, he felt his stomach rumble.  
  
  
"Oops...I never felt this hungry before...what's over there..." his eyes spotted a light coming from the far end of the foyer.   
  
  
When he reached his destination, he peeked through the door and found five men sitting near the stove, chatting to themselves. He hesitantly brought his hand up to knock but just as his knuckles touched the wooden door...  
  
  
"Sakuragi-san, we know you're there."  
  
"Ack!" in his astonishment, he fell flat on his stomach, crashing through the door. Seeing the surprised looks from the other occupants, he quickly picked himself up, dusting his kimono, "Gomen, gomen, I didn't mean to intrude but I was feeling hungry and I was wondering if-"  
  
"We could give you something to eat?" a large man with a build similar to Akagi towered over the redhead, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait. Oi! Kenji, we'd better get started."  
  
'He looks just like Gori...' Sakuragi thought as he watched Uozumi making his way to start cooking.  
  
Maki smiled, "Oh...I'm Maki Shinichi, this little monkey here's Kiyota Nobunaga, the tall one's Hanagata Toru, the one who's at the stove's Fujima Kenji and the one who's cooking right now's Uozumi."  
  
"I'm not a saru, sempai!" Kiyota, the young man with the wild black hair with fiery blue eyes, pouted. Maki only laughed and placed a hand on his head.  
  
"Baka gaki."  
  
"Sakuragi, would like a tour of the place when you finish?" Hanagata asked with an unreadable expression but with a friendly look in his eyes, "The castle is a huge place and there'll be a lot of places to cover."  
  
"Hai...I would like that," Sakuragi said, gazing at his companions, 'He looks a little like Megane-kun...'  
  
  
  
"Sakuragi?" Hanagata whipped his head around to find the redhead missing, "Sakuragi?! This is no time to play hide-and-seek!"  
  
"Sakuragi?!" Maki called.  
  
"But I'm so bored, Hanagata, Maki!" the two men sighed with exasperation at the redhead, "All I see are paintings and tapestries and...matte..."  
  
  
Sakuragi's attention was diverted to another large set of stairs, similar to his own except it was leading to a different direction.  
  
  
'I don't remember seeing this staircase before,' the redhead thought as he neared it.  
  
Hanagata and Maki, however, were pessimistic, 'Kuso! That's the west wing. Better stop him quick!'  
  
  
Just as Sakuragi was about to take a step closer to the stairs, Hanagata and Maki stepped in and blocked his way. The redhead raised the eyebrow at the older men's actions.  
  
  
"What's up there?" he pointed upstairs.  
  
"Up there. That's where Rukawa-san is and it's...um...really boring up there, really boring, trust us," Hanagata nervously said with Maki nodding with agreement.  
  
"Oh...sou ka...that's the west wing..."  
  
"Nice going, baka!" Maki furiously whispered, making Hanagata flinch.  
  
"I wonder what the Kitsune is hiding up there," Sakuragi wondered, his curiosity heightening.  
  
"Uh he he he...hiding? Rukawa-san's hiding nothing," Hanagata said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Then it wouldn't be forbidden," Sakuragi said with a grin as he pushed Hanagata and Maki aside and went upstairs.  
  
"Uh...he he...matte, gaki, perhaps you'll like to take a look at the other..." Maki stopped when Sakuragi moved to the other side to get up the stairs.  
  
"Maybe later," Sakuragi was stopped yet again.  
  
"Uh...did we mention that we have a training area for sword-fighting adjoined to the library?" Hanagata smiled.  
  
"No way! You actually have a library and somewhere to train for sword fighting?!" Sakuragi said with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes, the training area is so large that you don't know which way is which when you're standing in the middle."  
  
"You should see the library, you'll be seeing books that you'll never be able to finish in your lifetime."  
  
  
Hanagata and Maki were too wrapped up in their excitement to notice the redhead quietly sneaking off up the stairs with a wry, mischievous grin on his face.   
  
  
"Baka-tachi..."  
  
  
The redhead found himself in a long, dark corridor. Plucking up his courage, he walked slowly down the hall, eyeing the torn canvas paintings, the broken pieces of priceless vases and the severely cracked wall mirrors. He felt a chill coming from the end and came face to face with a large door with deep scratches and dents. He apprehensively reached for the handles, but not before looking about to make sure no one was watching him. With a huff, he pulled back the doors and peeked inside. He gasped at the state of the room. There were splintered chairs and the tea tables were crashed against the wall that were stained with dirt. Many of the paintings were scratched and torn beyond recognition. He stepped inside and explored the mess, pushing the torn drapes aside and moving over a table he tripped over. He gazed at the pitiful state of the king sized bed. The mattress had many springs sticking out and the pillows were ripped apart, the soft feathers falling out. He looked up and saw a painting. Unlike the other paintings he had seen, this one showed a portrait of a young man with pale skin, midnight black hair and ocean coloured eyes. The picture too was ruined but the strange thing was that the section that had the young man's eyes was not torn. He thought they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.   
  
  
A wind swept into the room, diverting the redhead's attention towards the balcony. His eyes widened at the sight of the sakura branches near the railings, "Kirei..."  
  
  
He moved towards the balcony, mesmerized by the beauty of the sakura on the snowy branches. As soon as he reached his destination, he inhaled the sweet scent of the sakura, his heart taken in by the sight of the fluffy clumps. He reached out slowly, tempted to touch the blossoms. But just as he was about to touch them with his fingertips, a shadow loomed over the young man. He gasped and recoiled his hand, seeing the Kitsune above him. The creature pushed him away from the balcony and glared at the young man. Sakuragi gulped and held up his hands in surrender as the Kitsune stared at him.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" the Kitsune's voice had a demanding edge.  
  
"G-Gomen nasai."  
  
"I want you never to come here!" he was starting to lose his temper.  
  
"But I didn't mean any harm..." Sakuragi tried to pacify the Kitsune.  
  
"Didn't you realise what you could have done?!" he shouted, thrashing a nearby chair, breaking the piece of furniture into broken splinters.  
  
"Onegai! Yamero!"  
  
"Get out!"   
  
"Iie!" Sakuragi gasped when another chair was about to be thrown at him. He had no choice but to run away.  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
  
The doors slammed open and the Kitsune's voice echoed throughout the castle. Sakuragi ran far away as he could from the horrible place, his heart thumping furiously with fear. Meanwhile back in the room, the Kitsune realised the fatal mistake he made. With a sigh of frustration and remorse, he clapped a hand over his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Sakuragi! Where are you going?!" Maki shouted with shock when he saw the redhead running from the west wing, grabbing a cloak along the way.  
  
"Sakuragi!" Hanagata noticed that the redhead was about to cry and he shoved past them, "Matte! Where're you going?!"  
  
"Promise or no promise! I can't stay here any longer!" the redhead cried as he opened the door and ran outside through the snow.  
  
"Matte, Sakuragi!" Maki cried out before the door closed with a bang.  
  
  
  
"Ikuzo, Haku!"   
  
  
Sakuragi tugged roughly onto the reins and they immediately took off in the howling wintry winds. The redhead shivered as the horse struggled to fight against the winds, running through the snow. The cloak wasn't thick enough to fight off the chills and the snow pattered them mercilessly.   
  
  
"What's wrong, Haku?!" the horse shifted and neighed restlessly, making Sakuragi rock on the saddle.   
  
  
He looked around and gasped at what he saw. There were wolves, snarling with sharp eyes and baring their white fangs.   
  
  
"Iie! Haku! Turn around!"  
  
  
Haku neighed and ran in another direction blindly but the wolves were right behind them, some of them even caught up and started to nip on Haku's hooves to throw the horse off guard. But Sakuragi managed to make several wolves bump into the trees and fall into thin ice. However, they weren't prepared to face more wolves in the other path. Haku reared in fright, throwing Sakuragi off into the snow. The reins got tangled in the nearby thorny branching, making the horse unable to move anywhere else. Haku snorted and kicked its rear legs to injure the snarling creatures. Sakuragi acted fast and grabbed a thick stick. With his strength, he was able to throw the wolf that was on Haku's back. With another hand, he tried to steady the horse. As the wolves surrounded them, Sakuragi tried all he could to fend them off. When the stick was grabbed and bitten in half, he relied on his fists and brutal strength. But it wasn't enough and soon Sakuragi's strength was failing. He howled in pain as one of the wolves clamped its jaws onto one of his legs. He gasped as the other wolf prepared to pounce on him. Certain that his doom was near, he hid his face in the snow and waited for the final attack. But it didn't come. Instead he heard another roar but it was fiercer and louder. The redhead looked up and his eyes filled in shock to find the Kitsune grabbing the two wolves off him effortlessly and throwing them far away from them. With another growl, the Kitsune took on all of the wolves. Soon it was a raging battle. The Kitsune was roaring as he wrestled with the wolves. There were snarls, growls and barks as they fought for dominance. The Kitsune used his giant paws and sharp claws to fend off his attackers while the wolves retaliated by biting his fur, sinking their fangs deep into the skin. Sakuragi could only watch in horror at the scene, feeling fear for the Kitsune. But eventually the Kitsune won the battle as the remaining wolves whimpered and ran away. Soon, they were left alone.   
  
  
"Kitsune..." Sakuragi whispered in disbelief. He had actually saved his life.  
  
  
The redhead observed the Kitsune turning to face him. He gasped when he saw an imploring soft look in the icy cold orbs. The Kitsune looked like he wanted to say something but with a large exhaled breath, he fell onto the snowy ground in exhaustion and fainted. Sakuragi looked to the road up ahead before turning back to the fallen victor. He could go back and lead his path of freedom but he could never leave the Kitsune behind after what he had done to save him. He limped towards the fallen Kitsune and unwrapped his cloak from his shoulders and onto the furry body. With careful steps, he carried the creature and placed him onto Haku. With a last tug on the reins now untangled from the mass of branches, Sakuragi gave a soft command.  
  
  
"Let's go back..."   
  
  
  
"Sakuragi, be careful of your leg. The wound may open again," Sendoh asked worriedly as the redhead moved closer to where the Kitsune was sitting. He was carrying a cloth and a bowl of hot water, along with some bandages, "Treating wounds is Uozumi's job."  
  
"Daijoubu, Sendoh. Minna, you don't have to protect me, I'll be fine," Sakuragi's tone was soft as he wetted the cloth in the hot water. Taking it out, he squeezed the excess and kneeled at the Kitsune's side. He was licking his wounds and was glaring in a hostile gaze, "Here...no, Kitsune, don't do that..."  
  
  
He flinched slightly when the Kitsune growled at him, but he nevertheless moved forward, trying to place the cloth onto the wound on his arm. Sendoh and the others were looking nervously at the spectacle in front of them.  
  
  
"Just hold still..." Sakuragi sternly said as he quickly placed the material onto the scratch marks. At the contact, the Kitsune roared.  
  
"That hurts!"  
  
Sakuragi quickly took the cloth away, "If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!"  
  
"If you haven't ran away, this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"If you haven't shouted at me like that, I wouldn't have run away!"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have ventured in the west wing!"  
  
"Well, you should've learned to contain your anger, Kitsune!"  
  
  
The Kitsune was dumbfounded when the redhead found an intelligent response. With a grudge marked on the furry face, he became still as the redhead continued from where he left off. The other occupants in the room were relieved at the change.  
  
  
"Now hold still. This may sting a little," he held the large furry arm and this time, he gently placed the cloth onto the wound. The Kitsune winced but didn't make a sound. The redhead's next words surprised him since they held such a soft tone, "By the way, arigatou...thank you for saving my life, Kitsune..."  
  
The Kitsune turned back to face the redhead. It was then Sakuragi noticed a warm shine in the normally icy blue orbs, "You're welcome..."  
  
  
In the background, Sendoh and the rest of the group were smiling.   
  
  
'It's a good start for the both of them...' Sendoh thought as he pulled Koshino close for a hug.  
  
  
To be continued...


	7. A Beautiful Friendship

Disclaimer: applied in the prologue  
  
  
  
Hanamichi And The Kitsune  
  
  
Chapter Six: A Beautiful Friendship  
  
  
It was a still cold winter's night on the peak of Kuji Hill. A small shed was situated atop it and the shadows illuminated on the paper panes showed that there were two people inside. They were all young men, except one was a ninja while the other was swathed in a dark cloak.   
  
  
"I don't usually do business at night but I hear that you have something important to tell me," the ninja bandit said, rubbing his thin chin with thought. His eyes glinted with greed when the stranger produced a bag of gold pieces. Picking up one of the solid gold nuggets and examined it, "I'm listening."  
  
  
"Hukou-san, I've heard that you lead a band of trained bandit ninjas of the Sunjio group. You see, I have my sights set on this young redhead named Sakuragi Hanamichi. He needs a little...persuasion," the taller cloaked man said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Akagi is also ranting about a beast living in a castle faraway from where we live."  
  
"Akagi? That man me and my men bumped into when we were in the forest? He's one strong warrior, I have to admit. What's the point in asking this redhead to join your ranks? You're forgetting about Akagi's brutal strength."  
  
"Akagi is currently still in his room as we speak. It turned out that he had a serious sprain in his ankle that if he exerts too much pressure on it, the chances are that he won't be able to walk properly again. Also, the redhead respects his seniors highly although he doesn't look like it, especially Akagi. If something really bad happened to his friends and sempais, Sakuragi will, with no doubt, be selfless to do what it's needed to ensure their safety. We can use that redhead's trait to our advantage,"  
  
"So you're telling me that we are to threaten all of this redhead's companions and seniors right in front of this redhead to ensure that he will join you and use him for your selfish deeds?"  
  
"Precisely, and I can pay more once you've accomplished your task. But for now, we'll keep a low profile and wait until the redheads returns."  
  
"How despicable...but we'll do it!"  
  
  
The wind carried the men's laughs in the air.  
  
  
  
Back in the school, Akagi was busy packing provisions. He had decided that this was the precise time to rescue his redheaded junior. He was going to do this alone. No one must know about this, this was something he had to compensate for his sensei's ill health. Just when he was about to reach for his thick woolen cloak, he gazed at his ankle. The swelling had lessened but the pain was still present. He had asked Mitsui to tighten the bandages for him without giving his reasons. He could endure the pain a while longer until he could reach the redhead.   
  
  
'I've got everything..." Akagi picked up his sword and his bag of supplies and carefully strolled to the door.  
  
"Where're you going, Akagi?" the tall man stopped to find Mitsui looking sternly at him.  
  
"This is none of your business, Mitsui."  
  
"It is too," the scarred man said, "You're making everyone worried about you, especially Haruko. It's not your fault that Sakuragi's absence caused Anzai-sensei's illness."  
  
"Just don't tell the others where I am. I have to swear you to secrecy, Mitsui," Akagi looked out to see a thick blanket of snow, "I have to get the redheaded baka back."  
  
Mitsui was about to object but seeing the determination in those serious eyes, he said nothing and nodded, "You do know that your ankle will get worse."  
  
"I know that. I have to go," he paused momentarily, "Mitsui, give my apologies to Anzai-sensei."  
  
  
Without another word, Akagi started walking through the snow, determined to find the castle and bring the redhead back. Mitsui gazed at his retreating back.  
  
  
'Good luck, Akagi...' Mitsui turned around, 'You'll need it...'  
  
  
The man had failed to notice a black clothed man crouching in a nearby tree, peering at the man in the distance. Leaping from the tree once Mitsui was out of the vicinity, he joined his companion who was waiting.  
  
  
"This is not good. Now Akagi is gone."  
  
"The master said to bide our time. We'll just have to wait at intervals and see when the two of them will return."  
  
  
  
"Hana-nichan, come play snowballs with me! Otousan is too busy to play with me and I want to see how good you are!" Chiriko giggled as she ran around Sakuragi and Haku who were strolling along with her, "Hayaku, Hana-nichan!"  
  
"Hai, hai, Chiri-chan!" the redhead smiled as he pulled Haku and tied the reins to a nearby tree. After doing so, he observed Chiriko who was grinning widely at him, 'She's like a chibi version of Haruko-san...kawaii...'  
  
  
With a laugh, he raced after the child. For three whole hours in the wintry morning, he chased after Chiriko all over the snow covered but spacious garden, pelting her with badly made snowballs while having to fend off Chiriko's snowballs that were rolled perfectly. The little girl's eyes shone as she made the biggest snowball and smacked it onto his face, making him howl at the freezing touch. Catching the redhead off guard, the tiny girl tackled him to the ground with unusual strength.  
  
  
"Got you, Hana-nichan!" Chiriko cried triumphantly. Suddenly she got the shock of her life when she was rolled about and was tickled mercilessly. She laughed uncontrollably, "Hana-nichan, yamette! I'm very ticklish!"  
  
"Looks like I win!" Sakuragi laughed, "Do you give up, Chiri-chan?"  
  
  
In amidst the giggles, Chiriko managed to nod her head and slowly Sakuragi stopped tickling her. Both of them were flushed from their activity but were wearing silly grins on their faces. Chiriko brushed her hair aside and smiled at her large companion.  
  
  
"I've never had this much fun before," Chiriko moved over and hugged Sakuragi, "Hana-nichan, I like you a lot. You're fun."  
  
Sakuragi pulled back and gave a warm look while stroking her hair, "Ne, Chiri-chan, why don't we play another game?"  
  
"Hontou ni?" Chiriko looked excited, "What game?"  
  
"It's called tag," looking straight into her eyes, the redhead tapped his index finger on her button nose. He smirked evilly, "You're it!"  
  
"Not fair! You had a head start, Hana-nichan!" she cried as the redhead ran away laughing, "I'll catch you!"   
  
  
Unaware of the two people, the Kitsune, along with Sendoh and Hanagata, were watching them with amused expressions on a balcony above the garden. The Kitsune had his eyes set on the redhead who was now chasing Chiriko.   
  
  
"That Sakuragi, he should be resting," Hanagata said, shaking his head, "His leg's not fully healed."  
  
"Aww...Toru, let him play with Chiri-chan, both of them were bored staying inside," Sendoh said, watching the two of them. He glanced at the Kitsune and smiled, 'Looks like Kaede starting to understand what it feels to have some emotion...'  
  
  
The Kitsune had never felt this warm in his life. From just looking at the redhead and hearing his laughs, he could feel his warmth and make him smile. He touched his bandaged arm and smiled wistfully to himself, his mind remembering the redhead's gentle touch when he tended the wound.  
  
  
"I've never felt this way about anyone, Akira..." Sendoh spun around in shock when his name was addressed but he regained his composure and looked warmly at his companion. He laughed to himself when he noticed a soft look in the blue orbs focused on the redhead. Hanagata acknowledged the change and smiled too, "I want to do something for him."  
  
  
The Kitsune turned to look at Hanagata and Sendoh with a sort of a blank look.  
  
  
"But...what can I do?"  
  
"The usual things, Kaede. Bring him out, give sweets, spend time with him," Sendoh shrugged.  
  
"Iie, Akira," Hanagata interjected, "It has to be very special...something that sparks Sakuragi's interest...matte, I got it. This will surely help, Rukawa-san."  
  
  
  
Sakuragi gripped the Kitsune's paw as he led him to a secluded corridor faraway from the east and west wings. Unlike the other corridors Sakuragi had seen in the castle, this one was lined with fine Japanese calligraphy and it had a sliding paper-paned wooden door at the end. Sakuragi stopped in curiosity and was about to ask when the Kitsune looked at him with a warm look the redhead hadn't seen before.  
  
  
"Hanamichi?"  
  
"Hai?"   
  
"There's something I want to show you," the Kitsune slid the door slightly but when Sakuragi leaned forward to see what was inside, he slid it shut, "But you have to close your eyes first."  
  
Sakuragi raised an eyebrow, "What are you up to, Kitsune?"  
  
"It's a surprise. Close your eyes."  
  
  
Sakuragi sighed but did as the Kitsune told him to. With satisfaction, the Kitsune slid the doors open. Holding onto Sakuragi's hands, he led the redheaded young man inside a wide area shrouded in darkness.  
  
  
"Can I open them, Kitsune?"  
  
"Not yet. Wait here..." when they stopped, the Kitsune ran towards another side of the room and opened another sliding door. Sakuragi could feel the warmth radiating and the smell of sweet incense tickled his nose. He couldn't hold in his excitement of what he was about to see.  
  
"Now, can I open them?" the Kitsune chuckled deeply at the impatient tone.  
  
"Hai, Hanamichi. Now."  
  
  
The redhead fluttered his eyes open and gasped with surprise. He found himself in the middle of a room- a training room for sword fighting. The wooden lacquered floor was shiny as glass and the paper walls were decorated with delicate calligraphy. He saw racks on each side of the room. When he took a closer look, he found much to his amazement that they were swords and other weapons of different kinds. The Kitsune accompanied his side, his eyes shining and his heart filling with warmth as he took in the sight of the redhead's happy face.   
  
  
"Kami-sama..." Sakuragi murmured with mirth as he took one sword from the rack and examined it, feeling its weight, "This is so incredible...you have a treasure down here, Kitsune."  
  
"But there's still more, Hanamichi," the redhead placed the sword back into the rack and followed the Kitsune into the next room, "This is the library."  
  
"Sugoi..." Sakuragi could hardly believe it. This room was much bigger than the previous one. The gigantic shelves were filled with books he had never seen before. There were large windows giving a wonderful outside view and a fireplace was nearby. He gazed back at the Kitsune with shining eyes, "I can't believe it...so many books all in one place..."  
  
"You...you like it?"  
  
"Kitsune...this is wonderful..."  
  
"It's yours then, Hanamichi."  
  
"Hontou ni?"  
  
"Hai...I can also teach you more about sword fighting if you want me to. I used to do it but I can still pass on what I know to you..." the Kitsune offered, feeling warm in his heart. If he haven't had any fur, he would be blushing. But the sight of Sakuragi's face filled with happiness and warmth was priceless, "I...I can be your sensei. If you allow me, Hanamichi..."  
  
"Arigatou, Kitsune..." the redhead gripped the Kitsune's large paws and squeezed them, giving him a smile and his eyes shining with gratitude, "Thank you so much..."  
  
  
The Kitsune found himself smiling a true smile for the very first time. He was much surprised when Sakuragi threw himself against him and gave him a hug.  
  
  
Sakuragi looked up at him, "Don't you know how happy you made me? It's incredible."  
  
The Kitsune's eyes softened tenderly and awkwardly he wrapped his furry arms around the lithe body, hugging him back, "I'm glad to hear that, Hanamichi."  
  
  
  
"Mite, minna, it's working," Sendoh whispered to his companions. They were hiding behind another door that was leading to the main corridor, watching the two occupants in the library hugging each other.  
  
Maki chuckled at the sight, "I knew this was going to work."  
  
"Nani, minna?! What's working?" Chiriko was tugging Hanagata's sleeve, curious of what was going on inside the library.  
  
Hanagata looked down and chuckled, ruffling the little girl's hair, "This is very encouraging."  
  
"Doesn't this excite you, Chiri-chan?" Koshino asked, sticking to Sendoh's side.  
  
"But I didn't see anything!" Chiriko protested.  
  
"Come along, Chiri-chan. We have to go back to our watch. You can see Sakuragi later," Youhei said as he pulled the girl's hand.  
  
"Otousan, what are they talking about? Why won't you tell me? What's going on? Tell me!"  
  
  
The group of men said nothing else as they strolled away from the library to give the two new friends some privacy.   
  
  
'I've a very good feeling about this...' Sendoh thought as he pictured the Kitsune's happy face, 'You're getting there, Kaede.'  
  
  
  
As time went by, Sakuragi got fully acquainted with the Kitsune and he started to see his gentle side. They did many things together, especially in the snow. They fed the birds, made snow angels and played brutal snowball fights. They even made trips into the forest nearby and played hide and seek. When they were not outside, they would sit together in the library and Sakuragi would read to the Kitsune who would be looking over his shoulder to see what he was reading, practice sword fighting in the training space or play more hide and seek indoors. The Kitsune never recalled that he had so much fun ever since the redhead appeared in his life. Sakuragi couldn't believe that the Kitsune could be such a good and understanding friend, ready to give him comfort whenever he confided his problems to him.   
  
  
Sakuragi watched with amazement when the Kitsune demonstrated another sword technique, mesmerized by the graceful yet powerful sword strokes, 'I thought that the Kitsune was cruel and cold-hearted. But I was wrong...' he smiled to himself, 'I never knew he has a gentle side. He seems to understand me so much. I wonder if he was the one I wished for back at the sakura tree back in school...' he clutched his new sword close to him, still gazing at his new sensei, 'I don't know...but I do know that I'm starting to like him...a lot...'  
  
The Kitsune stopped his demonstration, stretching his arms and hind legs. He noticed that the redhead had a faraway look when he was staring at him. He thought he noticed something in the honey brown orbs and it got him thinking, 'I thought he was a do'aho and a stubborn fool. But now I see that he is lost like I am. I feel like I'm his most trusted friend whenever he talks to me,' The Kitsune lowered his sword and placed it back in its hilt. He stalked over and sat next to the redhead who didn't notice. But it gave more time for the Kitsune to think some more, 'I feel alive when he's with me...maybe I do love him...'  
  
"Kitsune...anou..." the Kitsune noticed that the redhead looked uneasy.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka, Hanamichi?"  
  
"Gomen..." Sakuragi lowered his head.  
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Gomen...when I first came here, I've said terrible things about you. I thought you were cruel and cold-hearted but I was wrong. Dreadfully wrong. Now that I've seen how nice you actually are, I feel quite guilty and I was hoping I could take back what I've said and that you could forgive me," Sakuragi said, looking sadly at the Kitsune.  
  
The redhead was surprised when the Kitsune placed the swords aside and pulled him for a gentle embrace, "I actually thought that you're a do'aho when you first came. But now, after knowing how lost and sensitive you really are, I felt bad when I realised that I was hurting your feelings when I was shouting at you. I'm sorry about that..."  
  
"Kitsune..."  
  
"No more apologising, Hanamichi..." the Kitsune said firmly and hugged him tighter, "We're even now. It's okay..."  
  
'He's so forgiving...he feels so warm...' Sakuragi thought, feeling the soft fur covering the figure's skin. He buried his head in his chest, feeling the warm tears sliding down his cheeks onto the softness cushioning his cheek. For once, he felt protected, 'Kitsune...'  
  
Seeing the redhead silently crying, the Kitsune brought a giant paw and softly wiped away the tears on the young man's cheek, 'He seems so lost and afraid...I want to protect him from his problems...' it was then Sakuragi buried his head further in the warmth, sighing softly. He ran his claws gently through the bright red hair, feeling the silkiness of the locks, 'He's so beautiful...'  
  
  
  
Outside the room, Sendoh and Chiriko were peeking from the sliding doors. The tall man smiled at the comforting sight.   
  
  
"You know, Chiri-chan...there may be something that wasn't there before...we just didn't see it..." Sendoh mused to Chiriko.  
  
"Demo, Akira-nichan, what's there?" Chiriko asked before Sendoh placed his index finger onto her lips.  
  
"Shhhh...I'll tell you later. We'd better not disturb them," Sendoh said as he carried her, "Let's grab some onigiri to eat."  
  
"Hai," Chiriko nodded enthusiastically, her curiosity over the two figures in the room forgotten, "I love Ken-nichan's onigiri. They're the best!"  
  
  
Together, they left the vicinity of the training area.  
  
  
To be continued...


	8. A Hard Decision

Disclaimer: applied in the prologue  
  
  
  
Hanamichi And The Kitsune  
  
  
Chapter Seven: A Hard Decision  
  
  
"The war had been long and hard for the two courageous samurai, having made many sacrifices. Despite of this, they found a wonderful treasure that was more precious than gold or jewels. They found hope...."   
  
  
Sakuragi smiled at the Kitsune as he closed the book cover, finishing the story. The redhead sighed with satisfaction, bringing the book to his chest. The Kitsune sighed as well. He had hung on to every word uttered from the redhead who was reading his most favourite story to him.  
  
  
"Can you read it to me again?"  
  
"Here, Kitsune, why don't you read it to me?" the redhead requested as he handed the book to him.  
  
"Um...uh...wakata..." he hesitantly took the book and looked at the words. He didn't want to appear dumb in Sakuragi's eyes but he made a startling confession, "I can't..."  
  
"Nani? You mean you never learn?" Sakuragi asked with surprise.  
  
"I did, a little. But it's been so long..."  
  
"Here," Sakuragi took the book and flipped it back to the first page, "I'll help you as you go along. Start over here."  
  
"Okay...uh...in...a land...faraway...there were...tuuo?"  
  
"It's 'two', Kitsune."  
  
"Two...I knew that...um...samurai..."  
  
  
Sakuragi's ears took in the raspy yet gentle tone of the Kitsune and a warmth passed through his body. Through the rest of the morning and the afternoon, Sakuragi attentively sat next to the Kitsune, helping him with his first reading lesson.  
  
  
  
"Minna, I'm sure you all know why we're here," Sendoh announced seriously to all friends and staff, "We have about twelve hours, forty minutes and eighteen seconds to make Kaede-kun's special moment with Sakuragi to create a spontaneous, magical and did I mention romantic atmosphere known to man or beast."  
  
  
He then chuckled at his own joke but the others looked blankly at him. Koshino, on the other hand, was shaking his head with amusement with an unmistakable smile on his face. The spiky haired young man turned grave once again and directed once again to the window where they could catch a glimpse of the sakura tree. There were only a few pink clusters left on the branches.  
  
  
"Need I remind you that if the last sakura blossom falls from the branch of the tree, the spell over Kaede will never be broken," Sendoh paused to take a deep breath, "All right, you all know your assignments. Those of you with Kenji and Uozumi, help them in the kitchen. Shinichi, Nobunaga and Soichiro, you'll take your group and fix everything in the east wing. Toru and Shinichi, you guys handle the west wing. Hasegawa, you supervise the gardeners. Hiroaki, Youhei and Chiriko, stay behind for a moment."  
  
"All of you heard Akira, we have a lot of ground to cover," Maki called, "Let's get to work!"  
  
  
After the crew went to their designated tasks, Sendoh was left alone with the other three. Koshino threw him a questioning look.  
  
  
"And what are we supposed to do, Akira?"  
  
"We..." Sendoh paused and wrapped Koshino in his embrace, "Prepare the two lucky winners for the event."  
  
  
  
"Great job, Kitsune," Sakuragi said as the Kitsune closed the book when he finished, "You still have to work on your vowels though."  
  
"Wakata. I never knew reading could be so hard," the other smiled, "I've missed so much after years of solitude."  
  
"Kitsune...you mean...you're always alone?"  
  
"Aa..."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"They're gone when I was little. I hardly knew them but..."  
  
"Kitsune...gomen...I didn't mean to start up this topic..."  
  
"Daijoubu, Hanamichi," his eyes were looked like deep sapphires glittering in the sun as he reached for the redhead's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Daijoubu."  
  
"Kitsune..." brown met blue once again. Sakuragi found himself blushing as he stared deep in the sapphire orbs, 'He has such beautiful eyes...'  
  
'He looks so cute when he's blushing...' the Kitsune smiled, 'Kawaii...'  
  
  
A polite cough interrupted them. They whipped their heads around and found Sendoh, Koshino, Youhei and Chiriko looking at them with raised eyebrows and pleasant smiles.  
  
  
"I hope we aren't interrupting anything..." Sendoh approached them.  
  
"Hana-nichan!" Chiriko laughed and jumped onto Sakuragi's lap. The redhead laughed and ruffled the girl's hair. She looked shyly at the Kitsune, giving a sweet smile, "Konnichiwa, Kaede-nichan..."  
  
  
The Kitsune looked at the child and smiled, reaching a paw to rub the girl's cheek tenderly.   
  
  
"She's taking a liking to you, Kaede," Sendoh smiled at the sight, 'This keeps getting better and better.'  
  
"What's your name?" the Kitsune asked.  
  
"Chiriko, my otousan is over there," she pointed at Youhei who waved back nervously, "You can call me Chiri-chan."  
  
"Oh yeah, I just remembered, Kaede. We're just coming to tell you that tonight's dinner will be...more special tonight. We'll help you get ready, of course," Sendoh finished with a twinkle, "Youhei, Chiri-chan and I will help you get ready while Koshino will go with Sakuragi."  
  
"Na, Sakuragi-san, we still have a few hours to get ready," Koshino said, "We'd better get started. I'll see you later, ne, Akira?"  
  
"Hai, Hiro-kun," Sendoh smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Eeeew..." Chiriko winced at the display but there was a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her rosy lips, "Kissies..."  
  
"Ma ma, Chiri-chan, don't act like that," Youhei reprimanded his daughter gently.  
  
"Sou...Kaede...let's get started."  
  
  
  
"Koshino-san, how come it takes so long just to get ready to this dinner? It's the same every night," Sakuragi queried as he wrapped a towel around his waist and used another to dry his red hair.  
  
Koshino smiled, "Let's just say we want to give a special touch to it, Sakuragi-san. It's amazing how you two got along."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Thinking of him?"  
  
"Koshino-san!" Sakuragi blushed. It made Koshino smile.  
  
"I'm only teasing you. Now come on, let's get you something to wear."  
  
  
  
"Tonight's the night," Sendoh commented as the Kitsune vigorously dried himself off.  
  
"Akira...I'm not sure if I can do this," he said as he took another towel to dry his head.  
  
"Come on, this is not the time to be timid. You must be bold. Daring!" Sendoh said with encouragement.  
  
"Bold. Daring," he shrugged the towel off and shook his head to further dry his fur.  
  
"There'll be a special banquet for just you and Sakuragi. We won't be interfering. You take him outside in the gardens and when the moment is right, you'll confess your love to him."  
  
  
The Kitsune had earlier secretly confided to Sendoh about his feelings for Sakuragi when he was bathing.   
  
  
"Yes...I can...I...I, no. I can't."  
  
"You care for Sakuragi, don't you?" Sendoh questioned.  
  
"Ite! More than anything," Chiriko and Youhei were busying trimming and combing his fur, "Ite! Ite!"  
  
"Stop moving, Kaede-nichan," Chiriko said as she worked on his arms, "When was the last time you had a real haircut?"  
  
"You'd better listen to her, Rukawa," Youhei chuckled.  
  
"Daijoubu, Kaede. You'll just have to wait for the right moment tonight," Sendoh's expression turned grave, "Remember, we don't have much time left."  
  
"Aa...I know," the Kitsune nodded. Youhei and Chiriko were helping him into this newly tailored kimono.  
  
"Anou...minna?" Sendoh smiled when Koshino stepped into the room, "Sakuragi's ready. He's waiting for you in the foyer."  
  
  
Koshino gave the Kitsune a wink.  
  
  
"You should see him, Rukawa-san, he looks good in a silk kimono," he said.  
  
  
The thought of seeing the redhead soon made him blush underneath his fur. Sendoh laughed.  
  
  
"Hiro-kun, you'd better stop teasing him," Sendoh chuckled, "We'll tell your redhead that you're coming."  
  
"Urusei..." the Kitsune gritted his teeth.  
  
"Ma ma...calm down, let's go before he loses his patience."  
  
"Ikuzo, Chiri-chan."  
  
"Demo, otousan, I want to see Hana-nichan and Kaede-nichan!"  
  
"This is their time to be alone by themselves, Chiri-chan," Youhei explained to his daughter before kneeling in front of her with an evil twinkle in his eye. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "We'll watch them at a different angle. I'm not a watchman for nothing."  
  
Seeing the evil twinkle in her father's eyes, she smiled, "I can't wait, otousan."  
  
  
  
Sakuragi was nervously tugging the smooth, soft sleeve of his kimono. It beautifully accentuated his masculine figure and the silk was coloured and patterned in earthy colours and leaf patterns. Koshino took the liberty to apply cologne of sweet incense on his body. Lifting his head up, he could hardly believe that the foyer looked more wondrous with the new decorations. He could smell the delicious aroma of food mixed with the scents of incense and flowers in the air. The sound of footsteps echoing brought his attention. Looking up, he saw the Kitsune walking down accompanied by Sendoh and Koshino.  
  
  
'Kitsune...' Sakuragi's eyes scanned the mighty build before him wrapped in a sapphire blue silk kimono.  
  
'Hanamichi does look good...' he noticed the redhead blushing slightly. He smiled, 'Kawaii...'  
  
"Ma, Kaede, I think you should escort Sakuragi to the banquet," he took Koshino by the hand and went in another direction, "Hiroaki and I will go someplace where we can't bother you two."  
  
After the couple left, the Kitsune took Sakuragi by the hand with a soft look in his blue gems that were his eyes, "Shall we, Hanamichi?"  
  
The redhead nodded, "Hai..."  
  
  
  
Youhei and Chiriko were watching Sakuragi and the Kitsune dining together behind a secret panel in the dining room. Chiriko was in her father's arms peeping through the cracks.  
  
  
"You're right, otousan. This is a good place to be."  
  
"I told you, Chiri-chan..." Youhei whispered to his daughter who was eagerly watching, "They do like each other."  
  
"Demo, otousan. Akira-nichan said to me they may become something more, just like he did with Hiro-nichan."  
  
"There's a high possibility, Chiri-chan," Youhei gazed at his daughter, "And it doesn't bother you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, otousan. It doesn't matter as long as they are happy together," Chiriko said with knowledge, "Just like Akira-nichan and Hiro-nichan."  
  
  
Youhei smiled and ruffled the little girl's pigtails. Holding her securely, they continued to watch the scene with smiles on their faces.  
  
  
  
"Na, Hanamichi?" the Kitsune asked, watching the redhead finishing off a sushi roll, "Let's go outside, shall we?"   
  
Sakuragi smiled and nodded, taking the Kitsune's hand, "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Be patient, Hanamichi," the other said, leading the redhead to the main doorway.  
  
  
The Kitsune led Sakuragi to the main balcony over looking the garden and the scenery beyond it. Leading the redhead to the balcony, they sat down on the side ledge. Sakuragi fiddled with the loose fabric of his kimono absently while the Kitsune shifted closer, holding his hands.   
  
  
"Mite, Hanamichi..." the Kitsune whispered, "Doesn't it look beautiful?"  
  
  
Sakuragi drifted his eyes over the snowy landscape bathed under the silvery rays of the full moon. The well tended gardens and the forest looked almost surreal. The snow covering the treetops and on the roof sparkled like stars and diamonds.   
  
  
"Kirei...it's so beautiful..." Sakuragi murmured.  
  
"Hanamichi?" the Kitsune made the redhead face him, "Are you...happy here with me?"  
  
Sakuragi smiled shyly, "Yes."  
  
  
The Kitsune's heart filled with warmth at the reply. But he didn't notice the redhead turning away with sad eyes, looking at the distance beyond the forest. When the Kitsune turned back and saw the sad look in the brown orbs, he was filled with concern.  
  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked gently.  
  
"If only I could see how Anzai-sensei and my friends are doing. Just for a moment. I miss them so much..."   
  
  
The Kitsune frowned in thought, he wanted to wipe away the redhead's sadness. His eyes brightened when he thought of a solution.  
  
  
"There is a way, Hanamichi," he pulled Sakuragi to his feet and led him to his bedroom. Upon reaching the table, he picked up the silver mirror and showed it to him, "This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see, Hanamichi."  
  
Taking the delicate piece of silver and glass, he gazed at it before speaking his request, "I want to see Gori and Anzai-sensei."  
  
  
The mirror glowed so brightly that he had to cover his eyes momentarily before opening again to find two pictures switching back and forth. Much to the young man's horror, the first picture showed Akagi fighting bravely against the snow and the winds. He looked like he was struggling as he collapsed onto the snowy ground in a coughing fit and clutching his swollen ankle. The second picture showed the white haired man who was his sensei, lying sickly in bed with Mitsui, Kogure and Ryota looking very much worried.  
  
  
"Anzai-sensei...Gori. Shimatta...they're in trouble," Sakuragi gasped, missing the Kitsune's anxious look, "Gori's all alone out there, he might die of pneumonia. And sensei looks so sick."  
  
  
The Kitsune turned away to look at the sakura tree. Almost all of the tree branches were bare of the pink blossoms. Only a few remained. His eyes were set with determination of the hard decision he was about to make.  
  
  
"Then..." he fought the lump in his throat and the pain striking in his heart, "Y-You must go to him."  
  
"Nani?" Sakuragi looked at him with surprised shock, "What did you say?"  
  
"I release you," the Kitsune said, feeling tears approaching but held them back, "You're no longer my prisoner."  
  
"You mean...I'm free?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Arigatou, Kitsune. Hold on, Gori, sensei, I'm coming," he was about to leave but he turned about so that he could return the mirror to the Kitsune. But the Kitsune pushed the mirror back into his hands.  
  
"Take it with you. So that you could always look back and...remember me," the larger one whispered while rubbing a tender paw on the redhead's cheek.  
  
The redhead clutched the mirror to his chest, looking up at the Kitsune with soft brown eyes filled with gratitude, "Thank you so much for understanding how much they need me, Kitsune..."  
  
  
With that, he enveloped the Kitsune in a warm hug. After pulling back, Sakuragi gave him another soft look before he sprinted away with the mirror in his arms. He brushed against Sendoh who was entering his room. The spiky haired man walked casually standing next to his companion.  
  
  
"Ne, Kaede, from the looks of it, everything must have gone smoothly," Sendoh smiled, not noticing the Kitsune's sad look.  
  
"I let him go," the Kitsune said plainly.  
  
"Nani?!" Sendoh's face changed from excitement to one of shock, "How could you do that?!"  
  
"I had to."  
  
"Yes, but why?" Sendoh questioned.  
  
"Because..." the Kitsune paused, "I love him..."  
  
  
  
"He did what?!" the others cried out in shock after Sendoh related the news to them.  
  
  
Sendoh moved to sit down on the carpeted floor of the foyer, looking apologetically at the others.  
  
  
"I'm afraid it's true, minna," Sendoh sighed with a heavy heart.  
  
"You mean Hana-nichan's going away?" Chiriko asked in dismay.  
  
"Demo, we were so close," Koshino groaned.  
  
"It's so hard to believe, after all these years," Maki said softly, "The kid's finally learned to love."  
  
"But then," Koshino's eyes lit up with some hope, "This should break the spell, right?"  
  
"But it's not enough, Hiroaki," Hanagata interrupted with a solemn look, "The redhead has to love Rukawa-san in return."  
  
"Now, it's too late," Sendoh shook his head before covering his eyes with his hand. A sob escaped his throat before tears cascaded down his face, "G-Gomen, minna. The stress is starting to get to me..."  
  
"Akira," Koshino hugged Sendoh from behind, "Don't cry...onegai..."  
  
  
They didn't notice the little girl slipping away. She felt uncomfortable under these tense conditions. Finding a secret panel near the stairs, she went through it, finding her way in the darkness. Seeing the light at the end, she went out and found herself at the stables. She went to the smallest stall in the stables and found her horse, Kumari. Grabbing her cloak and securing it over her shoulders, she saddled Kumari and drifted into the snow.   
  
  
'I can't stand to see my family look so sad, especially Akira-nichan and Kaede-nichan,' she looked back up the balcony where the Kitsune was, 'Don't worry, minna. I'll bring Hana-nichan back!'  
  
  
With a shout, the little girl galloped out of the gates, following Sakuragi's tracks.  
  
  
  
Back at the balcony, the Kitsune gazed with a dazed look where Sakuragi went. He felt his heart breaking and he felt a pain that was so strong, it literally killed him.   
  
  
"Hanamichi..." his voice was soft and insecure, "I love you..."  
  
  
A single tear fell from one of the crystalline sapphire orbs and onto the snowy balcony.  
  
  
To be continued...


	9. A Twist To Disaster

Disclaimer: applied in the prologue  
  
  
  
Hanamichi And The Kitsune  
  
  
Chapter Eight: A Twist To Disaster  
  
  
Sakuragi was thankful that the weather started to settle down to light snow drizzling to the ground. He remembered the picture in the mirror where Akagi was supposed to be. His brown eyes spotted the place and he urged Haku to go faster.   
  
  
"Gori!" Sakuragi called out, slowing Haku down, "Gori! Gori, where are you?!"  
  
  
He gasped with horror when he found Akagi unconscious under a tree. He was still shivering, his skin almost blue and frozen. His swollen ankle was clearly noticeable. Sakuragi leapt down from Haku and sprinted up to his senior. Kneeling beside him, he quickly took off his cloak and wrapped it securely over the larger man. Without so much effort, he lifted the man to his feet. Akagi opened his blurry eyes slightly but remained quiet, wondering who was his rescuer was. Sakuragi was too focused on his task to notice that Akagi was conscious. As he carefully positioned Akagi on a safe position onto Haku's saddle, he took the reins and urged the horse to keep moving. Akagi lost consciousness again. The redhead took a quick glance at his senior, feeling a guilt welling up inside of him.  
  
  
'Gori took the trouble to come and find me...' the redhead frowned, his eyes burning with determination, 'Hang on, Gori, we're going back...'  
  
  
  
A shadowy ninja lurked near the building of the fighting school, watching several young men sprinting out to help bring the two others outside. His brown eyes slit with coldness and a triumphant smile lifted behind the black mask.  
  
  
"They're back..."  
  
  
He leapt from the tree and disappeared without a trace.  
  
  
  
"Sakuragi?!" Ayako gasped when she saw the redhead at the entrance to Anzai-sensei's quarters. She couldn't help feeling happy to see him that tears built up at the edges of her eyes, "You really came back..."  
  
"A-Ayako-san," Sakuragi was beside with surprise when she launched a bear hug, clutching him in her arms.   
  
"Sakuragi-kun!" he felt Haruko hugging him from behind, "It's really you."  
  
"H-Haruko-san."  
  
"We missed you so much. It wasn't the same without you," Ayako smiled weakly after pulling back to wipe her tears.  
  
"How's Anzai-sensei?" the redhead asked.  
  
"He hasn't been the same ever since you left, Sakuragi..." Ayako said with worried eyes before looking at the door, "Mitsui is doing all he could to treat him. Akagi's in there too."  
  
  
The door slid open as the older girl said the last words. Mitsui was about to relate the news until he saw Sakuragi.  
  
  
"Sakuragi?!"   
  
"Mitchy."  
  
"Yokata! You're back!" Mitsui's eyes brightened before they turned grave, "Anzai-sensei's stress is draining his strength. I guess he couldn't get over with Akagi's running off like that to find you."  
  
"Then I'd better see him," Sakuragi looked sadly at the room, "It's my fault that these two got hurt and sick."  
  
"Don't blame yourself," Mitsui said with stern eyes, "There isn't any good if you keep on harboring the blame in yourself. Just go in and see them."  
  
  
The nervous redhead stepped in and found Akagi with a bandaged lag and wrapped in a thick blanket while he was staring intently at Anzai-sensei's unconscious form with a hard but sad look. The redhead stood still at the scene, not wanting to break the silence. The tension lessened when Akagi looked up in his direction.   
  
  
"Gori..."  
  
"Sakuragi...it really is you," Akagi smiled lightly and stood up. He hobbled over to Sakuragi, placing his large hand on his head, stroking his hair before enveloping him in a brotherly embrace, "You baka...you had all of us worried..."  
  
"Gomen, Gori," the redhead gave a small grin to his senior as they pulled back.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun?" Anzai-sensei's clear voice brought both men's attention. His eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of the redhead in the vicinity. The plump old man gave a warm smile. A sight that would bring everyone running to him in relief that their sensei would get better, "It's good you've returned."  
  
"The beast!" Akagi realised the question he was going to ask, "How did you escape him?"  
  
"I didn't escape, Gori," Sakuragi said with assurance in his brown eyes, "He let me go."  
  
"But that horrible creature-"  
  
"Iie, Gori, he's different now," Sakuragi insisted, "He's changed."  
  
  
Suddenly the door slid open abruptly. Sakuragi's was the first to react and he gasped at the person.  
  
  
"Chiri-chan!"  
  
She smiled cheekily before running full force to hug him around the waist, "I found you, Hana-nichan!"  
  
"Oi! Gaki! What're you doing in here?!" Mitsui was running in, grabbing the girl.  
  
"Hanashite!" Chiriko squirmed with discomfort, glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Mitsui-kun. Put the child down," Anzai-sensei said softly but firmly, "It looks like she may have something to say."   
  
"Arigatou, ojisan!" she said as Mitsui put her down with a disgruntled expression. She tugged Sakuragi's hand with questioning eyes, "Hana-nichan, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"  
  
Sakuragi laughed softly and shifted so that he could hold the little girl in his arms, "Iie, Chiri-chan. I don't hate all of you, it's just-"  
  
  
A scream interrupted Sakuragi's sentence.   
  
  
"Haruko-san!" Sakuragi's eyes widened when he recognised the owner of the voice, "She might be in trouble!"  
  
  
However before Sakuragi could rush out to help and any of the occupants knew what was happening, several of the young students were thrown recklessly into the room, their faces, arms and legs scratched and bleeding.   
  
  
"Darumo! Yomoto! What's going on?!" Mitsui went to his juniors' side, helping them up, "Daijoubu?!"  
  
"Mitsui-san! Look out!" Darumo shouted, as he quickly got up and blocked an oncoming sword that was tossed from outside and was about to hit Mitsui.  
  
Akagi stood up, "What's going on?!"  
  
"It's good to see you again..." the occupants whirled around to find themselves surrounded by ninjas dressed in black. Akagi's eyes hardened when he recognised them. The leader with piercing, hawk-like eyes glinted as he stared at the tall man, "Akagi..."  
  
Akagi clenched his fists, mentally wishing that he had his trusty sword with him, "What do you want?"  
  
"We've come to collect your sensei, Akagi," at the last word, several ninjas approached the bed and grabbed the surprised old patient.  
  
"No! I won't let you!" Sakuragi shouted, placing Chiriko down and made his way to the other ninjas holding their sensei hostage, "Let him go!"  
  
"Hana-nichan! Watch out!" Chiriko screamed in agony, "Behind you!"  
  
  
A sharp ninja star was headed straight for the redhead's back. At Chiriko's voice, he looked behind, his eyes transfixed with shock to move.  
  
  
"Sakuragi!"   
  
  
Another sword clashed with the ninja star, making it bounce out of the way, narrowly missing Chiriko's head. The owner happened to be Fei.  
  
  
"Fei-san!" Darumo shouted.  
  
Fei looked serious, "We've got no time to waste. The real conspirator is-"  
  
"Me!"   
  
  
Everyone looked at the doorway to find a black cloaked figure also carrying a sword. His face was half shadowed, only showing his bottom half showing a menacing smile.  
  
  
"I have to say, it is invigorating to sword for the bad side," the stranger remarked, "Don't you think so, Hanamichi?"  
  
"Nani?!" Sakuragi exclaimed, "How do you know my name?!"  
  
"Don't you recognise me? I guess staying with the beast that is locked up in the castle has clouded your senses and memory," he mocked the redhead as he removed the hood.  
  
"Himura..." Fei's eyes slit dangerously. Sakuragi was becoming angry himself whereas everyone else looked at him in shock.  
  
"Or perhaps I said it wrong...maybe this...person isn't a beast at all," he came close to Sakuragi and tilted his chin with his sword hilt, making the redhead growl, "This person of yours is nothing but your little imaginary friend."  
  
'No! The Kitsune isn't my imaginary friend, he's real!' Sakuragi thought.  
  
"Sakuragi isn't lying! The Kitsune is real!" Akagi's voice cut in.  
  
"I would believe it when I see it," Himura said as he took away the sword hilt.  
  
"I can prove it!" Sakuragi proclaimed, taking out the mirror, "Show me the Kitsune!"  
  
  
At the redhead's command, the mirror glowed and an image appeared in the glass. He displayed it to the occupants who gasped. He heard a faint roar coming from the glass as the image was displaying the Kitsune giving a roar of sadness with tears rolling down his furry cheeks.   
  
  
"Is he dangerous?" Darumo asked, curious why the figure inside was crying, "But how come I can see tears in his eyes?"  
  
"He's not dangerous. Onegai, I know that he seems so vicious but he's really kind-hearted, gentle and sweet," he gazed fondly at the mirror, containing the image, "He's my friend."  
  
"If I didn't know better, I think you have feelings for that monster," Himura stated with a sneer.  
  
"He's not a monster," Sakuragi shouted in defense, "You are!"  
  
"You're crazy!" the other said through his teeth, snatching the mirror away from the redhead, showing to the other ninjas in the room, "I'd say that we kill this creature and bring glory and honour!"  
  
"Yamero! I won't let it happen!" the redhead rushed again but ended up knocked severely on his shoulder, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Hana-nichan!" Chiriko sprinted to his side, shaking him with fear in her eyes, "Wake up! Hana-nichan, wake up!"  
  
"Urusei, gaki!" Himura shouted with fury in his eyes, raising his sword in, intending to finish her off with a swing.  
  
"Minna!" Haruko and the others burst in. Haruko gasped and dove fast, grabbing the child in her arms, "Yamette, Himura! Leave Sakuragi-kun and the child alone!"  
  
"That's enough!" a stern voice and an interference occurred. Himura's sword bounced back and he looked to see Anzai-sensei holding out his own sword. Chiriko was trembling in Haruko's arms, sobbing with relief.  
  
"Daijoubu," Haruko gently cooed to silence the child, "Anzai-san saved us. Don't cry anymore."  
  
"Move out!" Himura shouted.  
  
"Himura-kun," everyone looked at their sensei who was looking quite stern, "I'm very disappointed in you. I should've perceived this would happen."  
  
"I am no longer binded to your teachings of bringing peace with a sword, sensei!" he pointed his sword at the old man, "I'm going to end your existence."  
  
"Himura-san!" another ninja appeared from the doorway, "The preparations are done!"  
  
"Good, it's time to go," as soon as the ninja disappeared, he turned to them, the mirror in his grasp, "We can't let you go and warn the creature. All of you have to be disposed. Sayonara!"  
  
  
The doors slid shut. Several explosions shook the ground. In a matter of seconds, the whole place was enveloped in flames.  
  
  
"Fire!"  
  
  
Shouts erupted like a pandemonium as the remaining scattered about like ants, trying to save the horses from the stables and made futile efforts to extinguish the large flames, eating the school to ashes.  
  
  
  
"No one could possible survive that fire," the leader said as they watched the fire burn brightly, "I'd say we leave now. There's no one and nothing to help the fools."  
  
"Aaa. Let's go and dispose of the creature!" Himura shouted as the ninjas behind them chorused with a cheer, "Ikuzo!"  
  
  
  
"Hayaku, minna! We have to get out of here!" Fei shouted, feeling the heat of the flames. He rushed to Sakuragi and carefully he carried the slightly smaller man in his arms, "The place's about to collapse."  
  
  
Mitsui ran to Akagi's side, helping him walk while Anzai-sensei went over to Haruko and Chiriko. Darumo and Yomoto were ready too. Fei quickly broke a hole in the doors and they ran outside. They could see the students fleeing everywhere, carrying buckets to put out the fire. The remaining young men were either watching over the herd of rescued horses or nursing others who were burnt by the fire. Yomoto and Darumo went to help the others. Mitsui immediately joined Ayako, Ryota and Kogure with the medical treatments after briefly checking Akagi and Anzai-sensei. Meanwhile Fei, Haruko and Chiriko had Sakuragi propped up against a sturdy, trying all they could to wake the young man up.  
  
  
"Sakuragi, wake up," Fei said gently as he shook his junior, "Wake up."  
  
"Hana-nichan, wake up!" Chiriko cried with tears in her eyes, "Don't die!"  
  
  
Sakuragi groaned in pain, rubbing his shoulder. His eyes blurred slightly but he found three people looking at him as he sat up.  
  
  
"Hana-nichan! You're awake!" Chiriko cried out in joy, flinging her arms around his neck.  
  
"Of course, Chiri-chan," he said comfortingly, feeling the girl's body shake against him, "Daijoubu. Don't cry."  
  
"Sakuragi," Fei smiled and kneeled next to him, "You all right?"  
  
Haruko sat on the other side, "This is Fei. He carried you out of the fire."  
  
"Fire?!" Sakuragi looked in the direction of the burning building. His eyes widened at the sight. Chiriko went to Haruko when he abruptly stood up, his heart frozen, "How did this happen? Himura...that bakayarou..."  
  
"Sakuragi..." Fei stood up, "Himura threatened us and set fire to the building. He took your mirror and said that he was going back to kill that creature you mentioned."  
  
"Kuso..." he clenched his fists into balls, "This is all my fault...it's my fault the school is destroyed and now the Kitsune's in danger."  
  
"Sakuragi-kun..." Haruko whispered, still holding Chiriko.  
  
"They're going to pay....all of them!" Sakuragi fumed and ran to where the horses were. He saddled up on Haku and turned to Fei, "Fei-san, tell the others where I am and not to worry about me. This is something I have to do alone. Haruko-san, take care of Chiri-chan, make sure that she's not hurt."  
  
"Hana-nichan, I want to come with you!" Chiriko protested.  
  
"No! You'll get hurt out there. I promise I'll be fine," he gave her a reassuring smile, "I promise."  
  
"Hontou ni?"  
  
"Hai, Chiri-chan," he nodded before facing forwards with the horse.  
  
"Sakuragi, I'll tell the others. Don't worry," reassured Fei.  
  
"Arigatou, Fei-san," he whipped the reins, "Ikuzo, Haku! We don't have much time!"  
  
  
The redhead sped off in lightning speed. Haruko tenderly hugged Chiriko, carrying the little girl. Chiriko looked like she was about to cry.  
  
  
"Hana-nichan better keep his promise," Chiriko pouted.  
  
"He will," she turned to see Haruko looking gently at her, "Sakuragi-kun always keeps his promises."  
  
"Ne-chan...what's your name?" Chiriko asked shyly, playing with her kimono, "You're very pretty and nice."  
  
Haruko smiled and tapped the girl's cheek with her finger, "Haruko. What's your name?"  
  
"Chiriko. I want you to call me Chiri-chan," the girl's tears ceased to flow.  
  
  
Meanwhile Fei smiled slightly watching the warm scene between the two girls. He turned back and saw the last flames extinguished. But the house was beyond recognition, with some wood still standing and covered in soot. A sadness filled the young man's heart, when he saw the others just as depressed of losing their home. He inhaled and his eyes filled with determination. He looked at the direction the redhead had went through.  
  
  
'Sakuragi...good luck,' he thought before walking away with the two girls, 'I'll handle things over here and we'll come later...'  
  
  
He felt a light drizzle and looked up to see and hear thunder and lightning before there was a downpour.  
  
  
  
"It is foolish of us to get our hopes to think that redheaded gaki would save us," Maki said, feeling hope dwindling from his heart. He and the rest of the group were loitering on the top storey of the castle near the glass window.  
  
"Hymph..." Hanagata grunted, crossing his arms over his chest, "It would've been better if he hadn't come at all."  
  
  
Koshino looked away from the scene with a heavy heart to find Sendoh near the window, staring out at the rain. He went up to the taller man and tried to offer him comfort by hugging him. Sendoh intercepted the embrace, but his face was still holding a forlorn expression.   
  
  
"Matte...minna...I see someone coming," Sendoh snapped out of his stupor when he saw shadows approaching the gates, "Could it be?"  
  
"No way...the kid came back?" Maki said in disbelief as he rushed next to Sendoh's side with Hanagata following.  
  
"Iie, we're invaded by strangers," Hanagata frowned, "By ninjas."  
  
"Mite!" Koshino pointed at the leading figure who was holding the magical silver mirror, "They got the mirror! That's how they got here!"  
  
Sendoh frowned, sensing impending danger, "Minna, it looks like we're in for a fight. Toru, Shinichi and I will get everyone to barricade the door. They mustn't enter. Hiro-kun, go and warn Kaede, get him to safety. There's no time to lose. I've a bad feeling about this. Ike, minna!"  
  
  
As they went separate ways, a flash of lightning burst in the sky, illuminating the dark depths of the room.   
  
  
  
"This is the place..."   
  
  
They reached the front gates of the castle and found the gates easy to break as they were rusted badly. They kicked the iron gates open and strode through. The ninjas were carrying a battering ram that was made of a tree they had chopped down in the forest.   
  
  
Himura turned to face the group, "Take whatever booty you could find but remember, the creature is mine to kill!"   
  
  
They marched with a confident air with the ram at hand. As they neared the wooden door, they steadied the heavy load and started ramming the door, carrying it back and forth, creating cracks and dents as they pressed harder and harder.  
  
  
"Let's kill the Beast!"  
  
  
  
Koshino nervously entered in the Kitsune's room. The interior was ransacked as he had been destroying everything to quell the pain in his heart. The Kitsune was at the window, sitting on the ledge, looking outside where the sakura tree branches were.  
  
  
"Pardon, Rukawa-san-"  
  
"Leave me in peace," the Kitsune said softly but firmly.  
  
"But, sir, the castle is under attack!" Koshino cried out desperately, "I have to bring you to safety."  
  
  
  
"Ugh!" Sendoh fell to the ground at the impact of the pounding, "This isn't working."  
  
"Sendoh-san, we have to do something!" Kiyota shouted, trying his best to not make the doors slam open, "The doors can't withstand more damage."  
  
"Matte, minna!" Sendoh immediately stood up, "I've got an idea! Leave the doors and let them come in!"  
  
"Are you mad, Akira?!" Hanagata's eyes bulged in disbelief, "They'll charge in!"  
  
"Trust me on this. Quickly," Sendoh serious gaze convinced his companions and servants that he had a plan, "This is what we'll do..."  
  
  
  
"What shall we do, Rukawa-san?" Koshino asked, feeling concern for his superior.  
  
  
The Kitsune stared at the branches as well as seeing the crowd dangerously close to ramming the castle doors. But it didn't matter to him. His fighting spirit was lost when his beautiful redhead went away from his life. He only wanted to sit around and mourn his unrequited love and wait for the inevitable time when he would remain as a Kitsune for all eternity.  
  
  
"It doesn't matter now..." the Kitsune whispered, loud enough for Koshino to hear, "Just let them come..."  
  
  
Thunder blasts echoed in the sky.  
  
  
  
"Hayaku!" Himura urged the men on.  
  
  
At the last pound, the doors flew open and they threw the ram outside. Himura stepped in first, followed by the ninjas. But the room was in total darkness. They carefully and stealthily strolled inside. One of the ninjas caught sight of a candelabra. As soon as he took it...  
  
  
"NOW!"  
  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Victory And Tragedy

Disclaimer: applied in the prologue  
  
  
  
Hanamichi And The Kitsune  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Victory And Tragedy  
  
  
The lights abruptly switched on and the ninjas were overpowered by a huge horde of servants led by Sendoh and his other companions. The ninjas were armed with sharp stars, swords and daggers and were gifted with stealth and speed of a black panther but Sendoh and the others retaliated with makeshift but effective weapons and unique skills of their own.   
Hanagata and Maki happened to be experienced fighters so they used their boxing skills to outwit the ninjas from the weapons.   
  
  
"Sou...it's been a looong time since I got to have a real fight," Hanagata commented as he cracked his knuckles as he dodged a dagger heading his way and poking the backside of another ninja who was about to land a blow on his head with a club.  
  
"I have to agree on that," Maki ducked just in time as a splintered table flew over his head.  
  
  
The servants were carrying wooden planks and anything they could find to make blunt but very painful bats. Kiyota, Jin and Hasegawa made their own homemade exploding fireworks that made the ninjas dance like fools because they hated to get sparks caught on their uniforms.   
  
  
"It's not even New Year's Day, sempai," Kiyota remarked with a snigger as Hasegawa came in with a large bucket of water to 'extinguish' the fireworks.  
  
"But isn't it cool?" Maki chuckled, "Our concoction worked. We can make more if we want to."  
  
  
Uozumi and Fujima armed themselves with rotten fruit, vegetables and leftovers as bullets, tossing them at every angle to get them out of the castle.   
  
  
"Ha ha, I never knew bad food can be put to good use instead of feeding to the pigs," Uozumi laughed as he tossed a very large cabbage squarely on the ninja's head, making him pass out.  
  
"As disgusting as it seems, I have to agree, Uozumi-san," Fujima agreed as he tossed more tomatoes.  
  
  
Youhei, being a watchman familiar with the castle interior, let the remaining ninjas chase him in the doorways and corridors, effectively making them dizzy and lost in the interior maze.   
  
  
'Like I said,' Youhei blew out his candle and laughed mentally as he heard the thumps and bumps in the narrow corridors.  
  
  
Sendoh and Koshino took a stand and fought the ninja leader themselves.   
  
  
"You won't be a match against me. Can your combined strength match against my ninja strength?" the ninja leader mocked.  
  
"We won't know until we try. Ikuzo, Hiro-kun!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
  
Earlier, Himura had immediately crept out of the way, rolling his eyes at the spectacle. The fools didn't see him. Gathering his hidden dagger and sword, he sprinted up the stairs, unseen by the occupants in the foyer.   
  
  
'I swear to kill this so-called Kitsune,' his eyes glinted evilly as he went to the west wing to start searching, 'And hang it on my wall!'  
  
  
He began his search to kick the doors open and jump in if the Kitsune was to attack him.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sakuragi was still galloping through the rainstorm, feeling the thorny branches scratching his arms and face. But the minor pains didn't matter to him. His mind and heart were focused on getting to the castle fast to see his Kitsune.  
  
  
'Hold on, Kitsune...onegai!' he pleaded in a prayer. A thorn brushed against his cheek, causing a deep scratch, causing it to bleed. But he didn't feel the pain, 'I'm coming!'  
  
  
Haku neighed fiercely as if hearing the redhead's thoughts and sprinted even faster.  
  
  
  
"It's no use! We have to retreat!" the leader cried out after being punched by Sendoh.  
  
  
By the time the ninjas scrambled out of the castle, they were covered with vegetable and fruit peels, smelling like pigs and were bruised nicely.   
  
  
"What a way to disgrace ourselves!" they shouted as they ran out of the gates, disappearing into the shadows, "But we'll be back!"  
  
"Victory!" Sendoh cried out triumphantly, "Victory's ours!"  
  
"Stay out, baka-tachi!" Kiyota yelled out at their backs, sticking out his tongue.  
  
  
They cheered in amidst of the rain pattering outside.  
  
  
  
"Found you..." Himura whispered to himself as he found the doors at the end of the west wing.   
  
  
With the sword gripped in his hands, he peeked through the crack. The Kitsune was sitting on the long chair, staring sadly out of the window, watching the rain droplets and the dying sakura blossoms. He had no idea he was being watched. When Himura did enter with his sword in position to attack, the Kitsune merely turned to his direction with sapphire blue eyes filled with pain and sadness. Himura was clearly disgusted, he had expected the Kitsune to be a killing machine instead he looked like a lost puppy. Without hesitation, he ran up and slashed him. The Kitsune roared in pain and before he could react, he was shoved roughly, crashing out of the window and into the rainy storm. The young man laughed cruelly as he shoved and kicked the fallen figure, making him tumble towards the edge of the roof.  
  
  
"What's the matter?" Himura mocked, "Too kind and gentle to fight back?"  
  
  
The Kitsune only turned away. Himura, seeing his chance, strode nearer to him with his sword at hand. It was at the exact moment another figure was running towards the castle gates.  
  
  
"Yamero!" it was Sakuragi.  
  
The Kitsune lifted his heavy eyelids and saw the redhead riding Haku down below. His face was contorted with fear and he was scratched and bleeding. But he was a heavenly sight to the Kitsune's sore eyes, "Hanamichi..."  
  
"Iie, Himura-san! Don't!"   
  
  
Just as Himura was about to slash him, the Kitsune grabbed the sharp blade with no worry and pushed back with equal strength.   
  
  
  
"Haku, let's go!" Sakuragi cried out as he and the horse burst through the gates.  
  
  
  
The roof had become a battlefield between the two individuals - man and beast. Himura swung his sword in attempt to lay a scratch onto the Kitsune's body. But the Kitsune fought back with immense strength. Slowly the Kitsune gained the upper hand and pounced on Himura, sending them both in another part of the roof.  
  
  
  
'Kitsune...onegai...' Sakuragi thought frantically as he ran through the doors, surprising the occupants, heading for the west wing. He sprinted up the stairs, making towards the Kitsune's room, 'Kami-sama...let him be all right...'  
  
  
  
Back on the roof, the Kitsune was thrown off to a shadowed region of the roof. Himura, catching a few breaths himself, picked up his sword and went into the shadows. He could see his opponent's silhouette nearby. He swung it and broke off the head. But it was only a statue.  
  
  
"Come out and fight!" lightning flashed in the air. He couldn't see the Kitsune anywhere, "Do you honestly think that Hanamichi would want to be your friend when he has me?!"  
  
  
The Kitsune who had been hiding nearby growled in anger and jealousy. He stealthily approached him but Himura caught him fast and trapped him at the edge again.  
  
  
"It's over. Hanamichi's with me!"  
  
  
The Kitsune's jealousy and anger was over the top. He gave out a deafening roar, making Himura drop his sword and tumble onto the slippery tiles. He grabbed the man's neck and dangled him over the edge, ready to drop him.  
  
  
"Please let me go! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" Himura pleaded pathetically, "Anything!"  
  
  
The Kitsune was thinking of killing the man who insisted on making the redhead his. But Sakuragi's merciful manner brought a strong influence to control his emotions. His angry expression dissipated but a firm glint was present in his eyes. He brought the quivering man back onto the ledge. Himura whimpered and the Kitsune glared at him.  
  
  
"Get out! I never want to see your face ever again!" he whispered harshly and roughly threw him aside onto the stony ledge.  
  
"Kitsune!" Sakuragi appeared on the balcony of his room, his eyes instantly filling with relief when he saw the Kitsune well and alive.  
  
The Kitsune turned around and saw the redhead, "Hanamichi..." he smiled.  
  
  
Sakuragi reached out a hand, beckoning him to come. With no difficulty, the Kitsune climbed up, clinging onto the castle roof tiles, his eyes shining with happiness at the sight of his redheaded angel. Sakuragi was beyond relief as the Kitsune neared him.  
  
  
"Hanamichi..." in a few seconds, the Kitsune's large furry paw tenderly grasped Sakuragi's waiting hand. He supported himself on the railing, bringing his paws to gently stroke the redhead's cheeks, rubbing away the blood, "You came back..."  
  
  
Sakuragi smiled, closing his eyes for comfort at the warmth his paw was emitting. But the happiness was abruptly short-lived when the Kitsune roared in pain. Himura had snuck up behind and stabbed him straight in the back. He wore a maniacal grin as he drew back the dagger to go for another hit. Just when the Kitsune was about to fall, Sakuragi grabbed the front of his kimono although he was feeling shaky. Unfortunately Himura lost his balance as he leaned back. With a yell, Himura plummeted to a dreadful death. Sakuragi pulled the Kitsune to safety, his back bleeding badly.   
  
  
"Shimatta...Kaede!" Sendoh rushed up to the opening of the balcony. He and the others had been following the redhead's tracks. The tall man gasped in shock and horror to see the Kitsune bleeding and Sakuragi laying him gently onto the damp stony ground, the rain continuing in a heavy downpour.  
  
  
Sakuragi's heart thumped in fear and shock, feeling his throat constricted. He could hardly believe that the Kitsune had fallen. He hesitantly placed a palm on his cheek, combing the soft, damp fur. The Kitsune breathed softly and opened his eyes to look at the redhead straight in the eye. Sakuragi gulped down the lump in his throat and softly stroked the fur on his face.  
  
  
"You...you came back," the Kitsune whispered, his eyes shining in happiness and tears, "Hana..."  
  
"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them..." Sakuragi sniffed and hugged him, letting tears trickle down his cheeks, "This is all my fault...if only I've gotten here sooner."  
  
"Iie...Hanamichi..." the Kitsune coughed, feeling drowsy, "It's...it's better...it's better off this way..."  
  
"Don't talk like that..." Sakuragi gently scolded him, "You'll be all right. We're together now, everything's gonna be fine, you'll see...Kitsune..."  
  
The Kitsune forced a hand up and placed it on Sakuragi's left cheek, "At least...I got to see you...one last time...gomen...Hanamichi..."  
  
  
Sakuragi grabbed onto the fur, pressing hard against his skin. But it started to go limp. When the redhead looked again, the Kitsune's eyes were rolled back and he gave out a pained exhale. His eyes closed and the paw fell onto the ground like stone. Sakuragi clapped his hands over his mouth, hardly be able to take in the sight. The tear glands behind his eyes were burning with the need to cry. He felt his heart breaking.   
  
  
"No! No! Onegai! Kitsune! Don't leave me!" Sakuragi whimpered before he buried his face onto the large chest. His tears mixed with the rainwater. He grabbed the silk in his fingers and grasped tightly as he cried out his sorrow. His sobs echoed in the air. In amidst his tears, his heart released a secretive confession to his dead Kitsune. It was barely audible, "I love you, Kaede..."  
  
  
The last sakura blossom that was clinging onto the tree broke away and fluttered slowly and softly onto the mossy damp ground. The witnesses saw it happen and they turned away in sadness, mourning for the death of the Kitsune. While Hanagata and Maki tried to comfort the others, Sendoh held a weeping Koshino in his arms. Everyone had more than damp cheeks and red sore eyes.  
  
  
To be continued...


	11. Love Conquers All

Disclaimer: applied in the prologue  
  
  
  
Hanamichi And The Kitsune  
  
  
Epilogue: Love Conquers All  
  
  
Sakuragi couldn't open his eyes as his cries were softening into whimpers and sobs. He didn't want it to happen. He didn't want his Kitsune to die. He really did love the big, hairy figure. The thought of not seeing the beautiful blue eyes and the smile ever again made his heart shatter. He clutched the silk in his grasp tighter, when he felt the body shifting. Shifting?! He pulled back with sore red eyes and found himself surrounded by shimmering lights in the colours of a rainbow. He gasped in surprise when he felt the body under him starting to levitate from the ground. He pulled back in shock, too astounded to cry his tears. Sendoh and the others ceased their mourning and could only watch with wide eyes at the spectacle.  
  
  
'Kitsune...Kaede...' Sakuragi drew away and shakily stood up, 'What's going on?'   
  
  
The Kitsune was lifted about three feet in the air, a white mist enveloping the body. Flashes of light pierced through each transforming body part. The paws were becoming less furry and the stumpy digits slowly materialized into long, slender fingers capable to hold a sword. The hind legs straightened to strong calves and thighs. His toes grew. The body grew smaller, showing well built muscles and the fur completely disappeared. The dog-like snout disappeared and a human face was transformed in its place. Sakuragi watched with trepidation as the body gave a last shine and descended, landing onto the stony ground softly. There was a young man in front of him, his Kitsune was nowhere to be seen. He was about to step forward but the figure started shifting and the mist and lights vanished. The young man sat up before he stood. He gazed at his hands and arms before he slowly turned to face Sakuragi. The redhead blushed at the sight of the handsome young man before him. The other had pale skin like snow yet was filled with warmth. He had long fine hair black as the midnight sky without stars and his eyes were as blue as deep depths of the ocean framed with fluttering eyelashes. He had a similar build and height to the redhead, except his features looked handsome yet so beautiful at the same time. The redhead began to feel conscious of his own appearance as he awkwardly straightened his clothing with fidgety hands. But the pale man looked gentle as he reached out for the redhead's hand all the while intently gazing at the man he loved.  
  
  
"Hana...Hana-kun...it's me..." the young man murmured as he cupped the redhead's right hand, "I'm your Kitsune..."  
  
  
Sakuragi looked doubtfully at him. How could this handsome young man in front of him be his Kitsune? He reached out a shaky left hand and trailed his fingers on the soft locks of his raven black hair. It felt soft like the Kitsune's fur. He looked deep into the young man's eyes...they were the same as the Kitsune's and the painting inside the room. Sakuragi gasped softly in realisation and he couldn't back his overwhelming happiness.  
  
  
"Kaede...it is you..." he murmured, feeling happy tears slide down his cheeks.  
  
  
Rukawa gave a breathtaking smile to his beautiful redhead and ran the back of his fingers tenderly and softly over Sakuragi's scratched cheeks. He pulled the redheaded young man close, circling one arm around his waist and using the other to wipe away the tears away from his eyes. Sakuragi smiled softly and shyly, feeling the pain on his cheeks disappear at the touch of Rukawa's hand. The two of them stared at each other. Time had frozen in its tracks and there were only the two of them that existed in each other's souls. Rukawa gently pressed his lips against his redhead's forehead, trailing sweet kisses onto his cheeks before touching Sakuragi's cold ones. At the contact of their lips, Rukawa securely grasped Sakuragi, pulling him close to his body while Sakuragi's hands circled around Rukawa's neck. Closing their eyes, the kiss deepened with longing desire and love. A magical wind circled them and the heavy rain ceased softly. The dark clouds slowly drew apart and a stream of sunlight broke through before spreading the golden rays across the lands. The wind broke from the couple and whirled around the castle, magically bringing the gigantic building back into its beautiful, original state. The withered sakura tree came to life again and began to blossom with more of the pink flowers, bringing more beauty in the vicinity. Sendoh and his other companions who had been observing the whole spectacle snapped out of their stupor after realising that everything returned to normal. They broke into a cheer and happiness filled the castle. Rukawa smiled tenderly at his beloved in his arms when they pulled back. Sendoh looked first to find his friend back in his human form and holding Sakuragi close to him. Sendoh couldn't help blinking tears of happiness to see the real Rukawa again.   
  
  
"Kaede..." Sendoh called out to the dark haired man who turned to his direction, "It's...it's good to see you again..."  
  
"Akira..." Rukawa gazed at him, "My friend...we made it...I can't believe it..."  
  
  
The two friends broke in a giant brotherly embrace. Soon Rukawa reacquainted himself with his other companions and the servants, giving apologies to them for the way he had treated them in the past years. Seeing Rukawa back to normal dispelled any resentment towards him. Sakuragi merely smiled in the background, feeling happy for his beloved's joy. The redhead then felt his hand gripped tightly for Rukawa. He was pulled forward.  
  
  
"Hana-kun...you saved me and all of my friends from the darkness..." Rukawa held both his hands, "I've learned to love again and I want to be with you forever. Now that I have you, I never want to lose you again. Will you mine forever, Hanamichi?"  
  
Sakuragi pulled Rukawa closer and kissed his cheek shyly, "Yes, Kaede...I want to be yours forever."  
  
  
The crowd around them cheered before it was broken when more people entered.  
  
  
"Hana-nichan!" Sakuragi recognised the little voice. Loosening his embrace with Rukawa, he found Chiriko. The little girl smiled with joy as she ran full force and jumped into the redhead's arms, "Hana-nichan! You're okay! You're alive!"  
  
"I told you so, Chiri-chan," carrying the girl, he pinched her cheek adoringly.  
  
"Kaede-nichan," Rukawa smiled when she called his name. He reached out to stroke her cheek, making her smile wider, "You look soooo nice. Hana-nichan must like you a lot."  
  
"He does, Chiri-chan," he gave a wink at Sakuragi who blushed slightly, "He does."  
  
  
The redhead found Anzai-sensei and Akagi leading the group.  
  
  
"Minna!" Sakuragi shouted happily, "How did you...how."  
  
"Akagi and Chiriko-chan led us here, Sakuragi-kun," Anzai-sensei explained with a smile, "We're glad to see you safe and sound."  
  
"Kaede?" Sakuragi watched the brunette walk towards Akagi, 'What's going on?'  
  
Rukawa's bangs were obscured when he approached Akagi. Much to the taller man's surprise, the pale young man bowed politely and gave a pure sincere apology, "Gomen nasai, Akagi-san, for not noticing your ailment when I imprisoned you. I know I should've been more concerned. I understand if you have no consent to forgive me."  
  
Akagi blinked his eyes in amazement before his face broke in a calm and serene expression. He placed his hand on Rukawa's shoulder, "I'm glad you apologised. Thank you."  
  
"Is there some way I can make it up to you?" Rukawa asked politely, "I've caused immeasurable sadness and I have to atone for my wrongdoings."  
  
"We don't have a home to go to, now that we think about it," Akagi said seriously, "Our school in the forest had been burned down before we got here."  
  
"Live with us," Rukawa said simply.  
  
"Nani?" Mitsui raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Come and live with us. I have a large training area for use and I have many spare rooms that can be used as dormitories," said Rukawa, holding onto Sakuragi's hand, "I only ask for one favor."  
  
"And what would it be?" Anzai-sensei questioned, although he knew fully well what he was referring to from the way Sakuragi and the man before him were acting.  
  
"I wish for your consent that I can marry your student, Sakuragi Hanamichi," Rukawa said softly, "I promise that I'll take care of him and I love him with all my heart."  
  
'So that's what Akira-nichan meant...' Chiriko thought and she smiled to herself as Sakuragi placed her onto the ground. She went over to Haruko who was nearby. The older girl gladly took hold of the child's hand.  
  
"I never thought that this would happen," Mitsui chuckled and hugged Kogure close to him.  
  
Anzai-sensei chuckled deeply, "You have my consent. Sakuragi-kun, you'll still be training?"  
  
"Of course, sensei. I have a lot of catching up to do!" Sakuragi laughed.  
  
"Now that it's settled, I'd say that we should take this time to plan for a big wedding!" Sendoh smiled and looked out of the window to see a pair of birds flying nearby, twittering their love song, "Spring is here..."  
  
  
Everyone murmured with agreement, excited of the main event to come. Sakuragi blushed and buried his face on Rukawa's neck, holding him tightly against him.   
  
  
"Kami-sama...now I'm scared of the main event..." Sakuragi mumbled with some embarrassment.  
  
  
Rukawa merely smiled and returned the embrace, rubbing his fingers through his beloved's silky hair and kissing his cheeks.   
  
  
"Daijoubu, Hana-kun..." he whispered comfortingly, pulling the redhead's face to look into the chestnut brown orbs filled with innocence, "As long as you're with me, you've nothing to worry about."  
  
  
The raven haired man took Sakuragi, telling him to remain silent as they snuck past the crowd. When they were outside, they went to another bedroom.  
  
  
"Ne...Kaede...what're we doing here?" Sakuragi asked as he sat down on the bed while his love was strolling into the bathroom.  
  
"I have to dress those scratches of yours," Rukawa explained as he got the medical supplies and sat down next to the redhead, "I wouldn't want my future husband to look shabby on the day, now would I?"  
  
  
Sakuragi smiled and stayed perfectly still as Rukawa carefully applied herbal medicine onto the scratches on his arms and face.  
  
  
"And..." after applying medicine to the last scratch on his face, Rukawa drew his redhead close and kissed the tip of his nose, "I would like to get better acquainted with you. How does a hot bath with me sound, Hana-kun? I don't want you to be sick after being in the rain."  
  
Sakuragi blushed once again, understanding the hidden meaning. He looked away, finding his beloved's hands rubbing seductively against his arms, "Baka Kaede..."  
  
  
Rukawa only chuckled and sealed his lips with Sakuragi's own lips.  
  
  
  
Every single person on the guest list made it to the wedding, a whole large percentage was curious who was the person who made the so-called Ice Prince release his icy barrier and smile beautifully. When they saw Sakuragi holding onto Rukawa's hand, they assumed that he was a good friend accompanying him. But when Rukawa icily told them that the redhead was the one he was marrying, a good number of girls were horrified and fainted with shock. But Rukawa didn't care less because it didn't matter as long as he had his beautiful redhead with him. The formalities of the wedding ceremony, the large banquet and the revival of the fainted ladies took a whole day and everyone was satisfied of how the day turned out. When the last guests left the vicinity of the castle, the castle residents made their acquaintances to Sakuragi's own group and many new and promising friendships and relationships formed while the newly weds went to their own private room that wasn't situated in neither the east and west wings.  
  
  
  
"Haruko-nechan, you have to meet my father. I told him everything that had happened and he wants to show his gratitude," Chiriko tugged Haruko's hand insistently, leading her outside the back garden.  
  
  
Youhei stopped gazing at the flowers in the garden when he heard footsteps approaching behind him. He looked at the back, expecting to find his daughter but instead he found another girl next to her. Haruko was surprised to find the father to be a young man of her age. Chiriko chirped happily and brought them close.  
  
  
"Otousan," Youhei picked up the little girl, "This is Haruko-nechan. She's the one who looked after me."  
  
"Oh...uh..." the father couldn't help blushing at the sight of the pretty girl who was also blushing, "Thanks for looking after my daughter...is she trouble to you?"  
  
"Oh no, she's a sweet child," Haruko said. But she couldn't help thinking how handsome and polite the young man before her was. She couldn't hide the blush on her pale cheeks, "What's your name?"  
  
"Mito Youhei. Um...Haruko, would you like to go for a walk with us?" Youhei reached out for her hand, "I think we should get acquainted with you now that you're living with all of us..."  
  
"I'd like that," Haruko smiled and nodded, feeling Youhei's hand slipped into hers. Chiriko only strolled beside them with an innocent grin.  
  
  
  
"Hisashi-kun?" Kogure leaned his head against Mitsui's shoulder as the taller man hugged him tight towards his chest. They were standing on the balcony of their new room, "Will everything be the same again?"  
  
"What do you mean, Kimi-kun?" Mitsui inquired.  
  
"This whole thing's new to us but I'm just afraid that I can't cope with the changes," the spectacled young man said with some worry in his eyes.  
  
"I honestly don't know, Kimi-kun," he said, tilting his lover's chin to meet his eyes, "But I know that we'll make the best of this. We have a new home now and nothing's gonna stand in the way to make it worse."  
  
  
At the simple explanation, Kogure have a heartfelt smile and hugged Mitsui back.  
  
  
"I love you, Hisashi," Mitsui smiled at the confession and gave a tender kiss.  
  
"And I love you, Kiminobu."  
  
  
  
Sendoh gazed lovingly down at his slumbering Koshino as he brushed the dark strands away from his forehead. He had never seen his lover looked so happy ever since the spell was broken. He was able to see the sun again and Sendoh was able to gaze at the real smile he missed for so long. Feeling the smaller man shifting in his embrace, he kissed Koshino's side of the neck, nuzzling his nose at the hairline where the hair was baby soft. He inhaled the mint scent and he smiled when Koshino opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
  
"Hmmm...Akira...aren't you sleepy?" Koshino mumbled as Sendoh kissed his neck.  
  
"Iie, Hiro-kun," Sendoh pulled Koshino close to him and kissed his forehead, "I just want to look at you all night."  
  
"Baka..." Koshino said affectionately.  
  
"Hiro-kun...I never seen you smile so brightly," Sendoh said as he stroked Koshino's hair, "It's been such a long time since I last saw it."  
  
Koshino snuggled closer, "It's because I feel happy that everything's normal, Akira...I'm glad that Rukawa-san has someone now."  
  
"It also proves one thing, Hiro-kun," Sendoh kissed his lover's cheeks and gave a smile that always took the smaller man's breath away, "It proves how strong our love is, after facing the darkness and hardships all these years..."  
  
  
Koshino couldn't argue with the fact as he grinned and cupped Sendoh's face. Together, their lips met in a loving kiss.  
  
  
  
"You're so beautiful, Hana-kun," Rukawa whispered as he kissed his redhead's forehead, making his way to his neck.  
  
"Ne, Kaede, why did you want our bedroom built in the tower away from the east and west wings?" Sakuragi asked as Rukawa kissed his neck from behind.  
  
"You're so full of questions. It's because I want to be alone with you, koi," Rukawa explained, giving a playful but gentle nip on the soft skin, "Daijoubu, they know better not to disturb us."  
  
  
Sakuragi sighed in contentment, sitting and leaning back against the bare and muscled chest of his husband, giving a kiss or two in return as the pale man continued to caress his body. He gazed out of an open window where the view was blocked by a sakura tree branch. A gentle breeze went by and blew some of the pink blossoms into the room. The sakura landed on their bed and Sakuragi picked up several, his eyes filling with innocence at the sight of the beautiful flowers.  
  
  
"Mite, Kaede," the redhead moved slightly aside to let his husband see, "Don't they look beautiful?"  
  
Rukawa smiled and kissed the redhead's cheek. The sakura seemed beautiful to him with his husband's presence, "Hai, Hana-kun. They are beautiful."  
  
"You know, Kaede...I used to feel lonely that nobody is there to share my love for the sakura with me," Sakuragi sighed, "I wanted somebody who truly understands me and loves me just the way I am."  
  
  
He shifted so that he was facing his husband. Brown misty eyes looked lovingly at the beautiful, sapphire-blue ones of his beloved.  
  
  
"You saved me, Kaede..." he murmured, bringing a hand onto his cheek. Rukawa leaned into his touch and kissed the palm, "If it hadn't been for you, I would've remained as a loner..."  
  
"Hana..." Rukawa gently smiled and hugged his redheaded husband close, kissing his hair, "You saved me from the darkness. If it hadn't been for you, I would've remained as a monster."  
  
  
Rukawa then tilted the redhead's head to give a passionate and loving kiss, making them fall onto the silk sheets of their bed. He held Sakuragi close and cuddled him against his chest. The redhead sighed and nuzzled his face against his dark haired husband's neck like an affectionate kitten seeking warmth.  
  
  
"Kaede..." Sakuragi couldn't help crying tears of happiness, "Aishiteru..."  
  
"Aishiteru, Hanamichi..." Rukawa said and kissed his tears away, tenderly rubbing his cheek with his thumb, "It will be forever."  
  
"Forever..."  
  
"Hai, koi, forever. Because without you," Rukawa moved on top of Sakuragi. He leaned down until their foreheads touched and their bodies aligned perfectly like two poles, "There's no true happiness and I'm nothing. I'll protect you even if it costs me my life."  
  
"Kaede..." Sakuragi pulled Rukawa down and their lips met in a searing kiss. No words were needed as Rukawa brought his redhead closer and participated.  
  
  
The two beautiful young men continued to engage each other in a loving, secure embrace where their souls were bonded with such intimacy underneath the starry sky and the full moon.  
  
  
The End   
  
  
  
Whew...I can't believe it's over. I'm actually surprised how well my favourite pairing (RuHana) turned out in the plot. Anyway, I'll still be writing. Please leave reviews? (puppy dog look)  



End file.
